Fire and Ice
by FireHanyou17
Summary: (RE-UPLOADED) What's going on! Lucy is hiding something, and suddenly there's a redhead who claims to be Erza's little sister! Someone is after Lucy, and they'll go through Fairy Tail to get it. The entire guild (including Mira) is nuts! Another guild arises, are their intentions good or evil? Read to find out! If you don't like, then don't read! Cover picture explained later
1. The Embers and Snow

**Hey guys! I figured that if I just say the name of the song or whatever in whatever chapter, and tell you all to check it out, then maybe these people will leave me alone.**

 **This is the reloaded version of Fire and Ice, so I hope it doesn't get deleted. I was lucky when I found this thing, so thank my lucky little stars. SAY THANK YOU TO SAGITTARIUS! *salutes to the sky* Hello! Hello!**

 **Chapter one: The Embers and Snow**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima owns it and Natsu the hunk!**

 **Lucy's POV**

Okay so after we returned from the S-Class mission to Galuna Island that we weren't even supposed to take, Master punished all of us-mildly including Erza for not bringing us back quicker-the boys had good sized knots on their heads, Erza was banned from having her cake for two weeks, and I got a slap on my behind. That was before Mirajane got angry and told Master to stop being childish.

I had asked Master if there was something I could do to earn money, because of my rent, and he did say there was something I could do. And now here I am taking orders and serving alcohol to the guild members to pay for rent. Well at least Mira's here, so I won't be _too_ terribly bored.

" Hey Lucy why are you doing this any way?" Macao asked me.

" Because Natsu took and went on a S-Class mission before he was cleared for it, and Gray and I got in trouble too, considering we weren't S-Class either." I replied while handing him a mug of beer that he gladly accepted.

" But how does that involve you?" He questioned. " I'm on Team Natsu." I said back, and that ended the conversation.

" Wow way to take 'em by the reigns Lucy! You're gonna fit in just fine." Cana shouted, who was-not surprisingly-drinking her alcohol. I sweatdropped. Isn't it too early in the morning for her to be drunk?

" Why did that moron have to take the stupid request?!" I whisper yell to myself in anger. Technically it was Laxus' fault for provoking Natsu but it was Natsu's fault for stealing the mission.

" Well you did agree to come along.." Happy trailed off after coming out of nowhere. Where the hell did he come from?!

" Zip it Alley-Cat, or I'll have Cancer turn you into a pair of mittens!" I snapped. " Wah! Natsu, Lushy is going to eat me!" He cried when Natsu walked over to the bar. The dragon-slayer raised an eyebrow.

" Happy, Luce may eat a lot, but I don't think blue cat is on her list." A few tick marks made themselves evident on my forehead. " What's that supposed to mean, pyro? Are you calling me fat?" I was ready to kick him into next week.

I glared at Natsu over the bar when the build doors opened and Team Shadow Gear walked in, Levy had some stuff in her hands while Jet and Droy were arguing over her head about who liked her the most. Those two morons fight over everything.

" Hey, Lucy! You have some mail!" Levy said as she reached us. I thanked her, and took the short stack of envelops. Let's see... Bill, bill, water bill, my new issue of Sorcerer's Weekly...Hmm? What's this?

I turned the envelop over, and when I saw the seal I swear I nearly fainted.

" What's wrong Lucy?! Why do you look pale all of the sudden? Did you eat a bad fish?" Happy asked as Erza-who walked over having heard the commotion-checked my temperature. I don't want to let them know about this... Crap what do I do?!

" Uh it's nothing." I said as I plastered a fake smile on my face. Hopefully they buy it. I'm sure that everyone is suspicious of something, but I'm worried that they'll try to intervene.

I may have fooled everyone else but Natsu is smarter than he looks; I know color me shocked.

" I think I'm going to go home today, I didn't get much sleep last night, you know, writing and all that. Catch you guys tomorrow!" I called and sort of sprinted out the doors. I needed to get home fast.

 **Erza's POV**

" I think I'm going to go home today, I didn't get much sleep last night, you know, writing and all that. Catch you guys tomorrow!" Lucy said as she walked out of the guild doors. That was odd. Lucy has never left the guild so early in the day, and she didn't have a temperature. I can't help but wonder what could be wrong.

" Well that wasn't like her..." Gray said as I looked at the letter that she had left on the table.

" Listen up, I have a bad feeling about this letter and Lucy's reaction." I said as I ripped it open and begun to read it aloud.

 _' Hello, my dear Lucy_

 _Well, it seems that I found you. You've been gone for three months, how is living with savages? Oh and I suppose you never were planning on telling your new friends what your last name was, were you?_

 _It's your best interest to keep on guard, I have paid the Lion's Den guild to bring you home. Understand that if you don't come home willingly they will destroy the Fairy Tail guild, should you disobey._

 _And don't even think about using you're pathetic magic because it's useless._

 _Goodbye for now but remember, I'm_ _ALWAYS_ _watching you._

 _Love your father,_

 _Jude Heartfillia'_

What more could Jude Heartfilia want with Lucy? I am sure that Lucy cut ties with her father, even going as far as renouncing her name. And he sent the Lion's Den guild after us for what purpose? To attempt at getting her again? I was frightened, and Natsu was furious. Levy was shocked, Gray still had his clothes on, and Cana spit her alcohol out in a long stream, leaving Wakaba soaked.

Just then Loke decided to come bursting in the guild his suit flapping precariously, and he was alarmed. " We've got trouble! Lucy's been attacked!" He yelled as we all ran for Lucy's apartment, Natsu, Gray, Levy and Happy behind me.

Oh I hope we're not too late.


	2. Trouble Brews

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail all rights reserved for Hiro Mashima.**

 **Well I hope you like chapter one but let's have a little recap shall we?**

 _Just then Loke decided to come bursting in the guild his suit flapping precariously, and he was alarmed. " We've got trouble! Lucy's been attacked!" I ran after him, Natsu, Gray, Levy and Happy behind me._

 _Oh I hope were not too late._

 **Now that that's over with, lets begin!**

 **Chapter two: Trouble Brews**

* * *

 **Natsu's POV**

" Hurry up!" I yelled as Happy picked me up and lifted me into Lucy's window. Just then as I entered I saw her in a bloody heap, unconscious on the floor. I was paralyzed with anger and fear for her wellbeing.

That is until Erza, Gray, Loke, Levy and some of the guild members ran in the hallway.

" Loke! What the hell happened?!" I shouted at Loke, wondering what could have made her all...like this. Lucy wasn't supposed to be bloody, she wasn't supposed to be in pain, she was supposed to laugh and smile and be the weirdo she is.

" I was talking to Aires when I felt her fear, so I got here as quickly as I could but was only able to find her like this!" He yelled back at me.

Lucy whimpered in agony as someone tried to lift her up, then me and Loke had our full attention on Lucy.

" Don't pick her up!" I yelled at them. Those damn morons were gonna make her even worse!

When he tried to set her down, he only caused her to whimper more. " Just stop! Here give her to me!" I ordered, and I-lightly mind you-picked her up.

I walked somewhat slowly out the door, so as to not jostle Lucy to much; everyone parting to not make me any angrier. _' She has to be okay. She has to be okay. She has to be okay.'_ went through my brain like a mantra...whatever that is.

 **TEN MINUTES LATER...**

Finally we got to the guild, and I go up to Mira and she lead me into the guild infirmary after exclaiming in shock, " What in the name of all that's holy happened to her Natsu?!-Nevermind, you **will** tell me later!"

She lead me to the infirmary, where she had me lay Lucy on one of the beds before glaring at me in her 'you are going to tell me exactly what happened right now' look.

" Alright Dragneel, start explaining!" Mirajane commanded in her 'you better tell me what happened if you don't want to be in a world of pain' look. I remember how she was as a kid, and she can still go 'Demon Mirajane' personality wise.

" I just got word from Loke that she was hurt and she was already like that when I got there! I just wish I was there sooner.." Natsu said the last part depressedly. **(A/N: I just made up another word! depressedly; meaning the present tense form of depressed. Lol.)**

" Well I guess when she is healthy enough we can ask her." Mira pondered. " Yeah, but when will that be?" Natsu asked Mirajane.

" Oh I'd guess somewhere around next Monday." She estimated.

Well I just hope that Lucy's okay. She better be. " Alright get Loke in here." Mira huffed as turned to Lucy.

Mira led Loke in the infirmary and sat him down, his wild mop of auburn hair drooping, even the parts that looked like ears.

" Alright, Loke can you tell us how this happened?" Mira asked.

" Yeah well, I don't exactly know the full story. I got a bad feeling, you know how Celestial Spirits can feel when their Master is in pain or need of assistance, and went to her house to find her beaten, bloody, and unconscious the floor." He explained with his head down.

" Oh dear, Loke don't beat yourself up about it. It couldn't be helped." Mira tried to comfort him. Just when Mira said that Lucy whimpered in pain as she shifted.

I couldn't help but feel guilty and Loke probably felt the same way. We'll find the bastard who did this to her. And that's a damn promise.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Well that's it for chapter two of Fire and Ice. I'm sorry it's so short, but I hope you liked it! I'll be editing the last three chapters, then posting them, and remember, if you read chapter five of the original, you'll know it's better than the first four chapters. I've also updated the tense used for dialogue. I used to use present-tense, but now it's past-tense.**

 **Bye for now, I'll be editing two chapters a day, and I've been going over my first story What Just Happened! I'm fixing it, cause when I really look at it, I feel so unprofessional to think I wrote that crap...**

 **-Always,**

 **FireHanyou15-**


	3. Saving Lucy and a Newcomer

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail all rights reserved for Hiro Mashima.**

 **Hey guys third chapter! Just one more to go before it all gets better, cause that's when the rest of True Heart's girls come!**

 **Random people: *clapping like some audience.***

 **Fire: Thank you! Thank you! You're too kind!**

 **Fire: Alright lets get down to business shall we?**

 **Random people: Yushhh!**

 **panda: Hey that's MY thing!**

 **Fire: *Trying to get everyone to calm down* OMFGH! IT'S RUMIKO TAKAHASHI! SHE ADDED MORE TO THE FINAL ACT!**

 **Panda: WHAT?! WHERE?!**

 **Well saw that coming... anyway how bout a short recap hmm?**

 _" Yeah well, I don't exactly know the full story. I got a hunch and went to her house to find her beaten bloody and staggering to the floor." He explained with his head down._

 _" Oh dear, Loke don't beat yourself up about it. It couldn't be helped." Mira tried to comfort him._

 **ONWARD TO THE STORY!**

 **Chapter three: Saving Lucy and a Newcomer**

* * *

 **Erza's** **POV**

It was about a week and a half before Lucy woke up and let me tell you everyone was bursting with joy.

Cana started drinking again, Mirajane got her happy attitude back, Elfman started saying 'manly' things again, Gray was back to stripping-which I had to teach him a lesson for, and Natsu seemed the happiest out of all of us.

Happy was eating his fish, Master was drinking by the bar, and I was busy stopping fights again...

Ah it's so great that everyone is back to normal... Well except for the fact that Lucy doesn't know who attacked her and the army hasn't found anything. I cannot help but feel as if the letter she received from Jude Heartfilia has something to do with this.

Natsu was extremely mad about that piece of news. So now I'm going to try to find a few answers from Lucy if I can.

When I arrived at the infirmary I knocked on the door and when I heard a muffled ' Come in' I walk inside.

" How are you feeling Lucy? I was worried about you." I smile as I sit in one of the chairs. She lightly chuckled as to not strain her injuries.

" I'm doing alright, can say I'm happy to be in the infirmary...I'm really confused as to why I didn't sense my attacker." Lucy said pondering.

" Well, we can try to go over what you remember have it in record and see if it has anything to do with any other attacks." I said as I got up to get Mira.

" That makes sense. Your probably as logical as my moth-" Lucy cut herself off. Did she..?

" Did you just say your mother?" I treaded lightly on the subject seeing as it brought her a certain degree of pain. Suddenly a knock came at the door and Mirajane walked in, with her sweet smile in place.

" I got the lacrima you wanted Erza. But may I ask why?" She inquired in a confused but still happy manner.

" We need it to record what Lucy remembers about her attacker and what happened so we catch this person or report him to the Magic Council." I retorted and she nodded in understanding.

" Alright I'll turn the lacrima on and you can start when ever you feel Lucy." Mira said as she turned it on.

" Okay so it started when I got that letter. I saw that it had my family seal on it and judging on your reactions I can assume you read it?" Lucy asked and I nodded, albeit shamefully.

" It's ok I guess. I mean you **were** going to find out sooner or later." She smiled weakly. I know this causes her pain, but as much as I hate to pry, we need to hunt her assailant down and make him pay.

" Alright go on." I lightly urged her on. " Right. So after I left the guild I was walking home and I thought some one was following me." She took a breath to calm herself.

" I started to get scared so I picked up my pace and so did whatever was following me. Then I started to run and he jumped after me." Tears started to collect in her eyes.

" When I got to my apartment I thought I was home free, turns out I was wrong. He yelled and raced after me when I ran up the stairs and I unlocked my house as fast as I could I ran inside and tried to close the door but he knocked it open. He hit me and threw me into a wall but I couldn't see his face because it was covered, though I know it was a he. After that he nearly murdered me by some kind of magic spell that turned his arm into a weapon. I'm pretty sure I blacked out after that." Lucy had tears streaming down her cheeks by now.

Mirajane had now turned the lacrima off because we had what we needed.

" Oh Lucy, I had no idea. Don't worry we'll find the unlucky scoundrel who decided to hurt you. You're our nakama. And Natsu will protect you too." I give her a hug-without my armor on-while she sniffled and hiccupped softly.

" Thanks, Erza." she said and hiccups twice more.

" No problem Lucy." Just as I finish saying that Happy and Natsu burst in the room. " Hey, just why in the hell is Lucy crying?!" Natsu asked angrily.

" Natsu **sit down!** " I sternly admonished and he reluctantly did so. He almost looked like a punished puppy.

" Can I see Natsu?" Lucy asked so quietly I almost didn't hear it.

" Uhh sure I guess." I said, hesitant because of Lucy's somewhat fragile state.

" Natsu don't even **think** about making her relive what happened. She already told us and we have it recorded." I ordered. She was in enough pain, and there was no need to make it worse.

" How will that help huh?!" He remarked and I smacked him in the back of the head for it.

" If we give this to the army the could probably link this to another case and find the attacker!" I yelled and proceeded to smack him again for his stupidity on every trial and tribulation.

" Erza he's had enough." Lucy admonished and I back down with one small glare.

" Thanks Lushy!" Happy smiled at the bedridden Celestial mage.

" No problem Happy." Lucy replied with a small sweatdrop. " So Luce how ya feeling?" Natsu asked with a glint of worry in his eyes.

" A bit better but my head still hurts and I cant move around to much or else I'll strain my wounds." Lucy said.

Natsu frowned when he heard the last part. Then again, who wouldn't be incredibly angry when their comrade is injured by a formidable foe?

Next Gray bust into the room and Lucy slightly jumped and hissed quietly. " Luce! What's wrong?!" Natsu asked as he hovered over Lucy. " I'm fine, he just startled me."

" Hey Erza! There's some kid downstairs who's lookin' for you." Gray coughed looking winded.

" Looking for me huh? I guess this may lead to something.." I said as I leave the infirmary to go downstairs.

 **DOWNSTAIRS**

When I get downstairs I see a teenage girl-maybe around fourteen-sitting on a stool at the bar next to Cana.

" Hi Cana. Who's this?" I ask her gesturing to the young woman who had something in her ears, sort of like Laxus' thunder bolt shaped sound lacrima.

" Oh hurr? Tha's Keiraa. Said shee neededd too shee ya." Cana slurred drunkenly after she downed a mug of beer.

I sighed in exasperation. " How many have you had this morning?" I question with a raised eyebrow and she counts her fingers.

" Uhhh I forget after 33...!" Cana yelled happily as she continues to down yet another mug.

" Alright, that's enough for you for one day.." The girl-Keira as I now know-said and lightly took the bottle from her.

" You **do** know that she has plenty bottles hidden in other places right?" I inquired looking at the drunk. She was staring at her hand in bewilderment, as if she knew there had been a bottle there seconds ago.

" Not anymore." Keira smirked and pointed to a pile of broken bottles and booze leaking out on the floor. There was at least twelve bottles in the pile and Keira looked quite proud. She fist pumped at my expression.

" You work faster than I do... And how did you know where she keeps her booze?" I asked her in bewilderment.

" It was easy, I just looked, and you kinda figure she placed them when she was drunk." Keira said triumphantly.

" Well that was incredibly predictable.." I sweatdropped.

" Oh by the way; I'm your little sister." Keira nonchalantly said. Then I, Titania-I still do not know who gave me such name-Erza did the unthinkable for me. Something no one would have expected of me.

I fainted.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Well that's it for chapter three of Fire and Ice Reloaded! I'll be working the next few making sure it looks good and all that so yeah... WISH ME LUCK!**

 **-Always,**

 **FireHanyou15-**


	4. Natsu's Confession

**Hi I'm trying to do my best in editing my old stuff, but it's really hard!...Whoops.**

 **Anyway this is the 4th chapter of Fire and Ice (Re-loaded) yada yada yada, so on and so forth and all that nice jazz. Anyone who's read the first version of F &I knows what happened, I'm just making it better, cause I was a crappy writer. Don't worry about me downing myself, I already have low-self esteem, it ain't hurtin' nothing.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail all rights reserved for Hiro Mashima.**

 **I'm trying to do my best in editing my old stuff, so excuse the mistakes I may-will-make during this re-boot. Re-writing old material is really hard!...Whoops. I'll just stop...But one more thing to satisfy those for the road, MOTHER FUCKING RAINBOWS!**

 **So here ya go and happy reading!**

 **Chapter four: Natsu's Confession and intro to Keira**

* * *

 _"_ _It was easy, I just looked, and you kinda figure she placed them when she was drunk." Keira said triumphantly._

 _" Well that was incredibly predictable.." I sweatdropped._

 _" Oh by the way; I'm your little sister." Keira nonchalantly said. Then I, Titania-I still do not know who gave me such name-Erza did the unthinkable for me. Something no one would have expected of me._

 _I fainted._

 **Keira's POV**

Well that was weird; I tell her that I'm her sister and **this** is the response I get?! What the hell?! I expected a bear hug and a freakin' kiss on the forehead, not her passing out on the hardwood floors!

So now I'm seated at the bar while the girl known as Mirajane got me a mug of her special. The drunk woman-Cana as I now know-was passed out on the bar.

To be honest it tastes good. " So how long have you known Erza?" I asked her.

" Oh about since we were little kids. We would always fight though..." Mirajane smiled and she got the guy-known as Macao-another beer.

" Well when do you think she's gonna wake up?" I questioned in slight irritation. I never was the most patient in the guild, or Fiore...Or Earthland for that matter. MOVING ON!

Macao laughed, " In a minute when Mira puts her strawberry cheesecake next to her." Wakaba started to chuckle as well.

And just as predicted when Mira set down the cake Erza bolted up, grabbed the cake and started eating it.

" Well that was extremely confusing." I said and sweatdropped with a slightly weirded out face when Erza started licking the crumbs off the plate.

" Erza sure loves her cake. I would be surprised if she wanted to marry it." Macao said.

" Just make sure not to eat her cake, step on it, or take it away because then it'll be the end of the world in here." Mira warned.

" She always has liked her sweets.." I sweatdropped again.

" So are you from a guild?" Mira asked me.

" Yeah. It's True Heart." I said and her smile widened. " Oh isn't the masters name Master Kokoa?" Mira asked and I nodded. And she's also pretty special in the magic community, but they don't need to know that quite yet...

" Yup that's her." I smiled. I haven't been this happy really since I was little. Erza had been the one to make me laugh. It was always her. I also used to visit my friend Kagura. She lived in the same village Erza and I did. I think she had an older brother, Simon if I'm right..

So I get out my earbuds put them in my ears and attach them to my music lacrima **(iPod)** and press play. " Is that Music Magic?" Macao asked and I nodded.

" Is that the only magic you use?" They asked and I shook my head. Why the hell am I getting interrogated?

" I use Music Magic and Celestial Spirit Magic." I said and both of them looked surprised.

" So I heard from Master Kokoa that there are three Dragon Slayers in this guild." I inquired.

" That's right! Natsu the Fire Dragon Slayer, Gajeel the Iron Dragon Slayer and Wendy the Sky Dragon Slayer." Mira smiled at me.

" Oh cool. In my guild there's only one Dragon Slayer but she's cool." I took a sip form my drink. Yup, still good...Really good..

" What's her name? What Dragon Slaying Magic does she use?" They asked me.

" Her name is Lauren and she uses Night Dragon Slaying Magic." I retort and their jaws drop to the floor like weights. Ha, that's funny.

" So I'm sure you didn't come all the way from True Heart for just one thing did you? Did you want to see the master?" Mira asked me and I nod in the positive.

" I have something Master Kokoa told me to give to Master Makarov." I said and she nodded her head and goes to her masters office.

 **FIVE MINUTES LATER...**

So like now I'm in Master Makarov's office, bored out of my fifteen year old mind while he's reading something from Master-nice-but-crazy-Kokoa. I can just imagine her now. She can get as wacko as Oba Babasama at times, and yet be as nice as Morioka.

" Well it seems that Kokoa wants to meet with Fairy Tail in a few months." He stated and I blink a couple of times then nod in response. " It'll probably end up being like tomorrow, if I know my Master-and I do-everyone will meet at either guild sometime tomorrow." he copied my action of blinking.

" Ok-" He was cut off when the messenger bird Mystique flew to me. Mystique also happened to be the messenger bird of True Heart.

" You have a letter from Lauren!" She announced.

I thanked her and took the letter then broke the magical seal on it. When I broke the seal, a hologram of Lauren popped up, and she smiled looking partially nuts as always.

The projection smiled, _' Hi Keira! We got a new job request for you and you're sure to love it! By the way Master told Lauren to try to stop completely setting everything on fire with her Card Magic when we go on missions. It was hilarious, I wish you could've seen it. She also got on my back about destroying things when I go on missions...Oh, and we have a few new members in the past few days that you've been gone! It's so busy here! I got to go, you know taking care of the weirdos in Team Celestial Dusk...Have fun and be safe!_

 _Lauren'_

" Okay so it seems that everyone in the team and the guild is going nuts... And Lauren got reprimanded by Master yet again..as well as the other one...So everything is completely normal."

" So what magic do you use?" He asks me and I got a Deja vu feeling. I am being interrogated YET again.

" Music Magic and Celestial Spirit Magic." I replied.

" The Celestial Spirit Magic is the same kind that Lucy uses." The master said as if in confirmation. I nod even though it wasn't a question.

" My mother taught me how to use Music Magic and my father taught me Celestial Spirit Magic." I retorted.

" You're parents must be proud of you, child." He smiled at me. If only he knew what happened. I covered everything up and smiled.

 **CHANGE TO NATSU**

 **Natsu's POV**

" Well this is awkward, so I'm leaving." The Ice Princess stated like an idiot. Good riddance. The Stripper being here was making me all twitchy.

" Fine by me, Stripper." I snort in almost uncaringness.

" Whatever. See ya later. Hope ya feel better Lucy." He called before calmly shutting the door behind him.

 _' Well that was weird; he didn't even wanna fight me...'_ I thought to myself while Lucy continued to play with Happy.

" Hey, Happy are you bored? I can summon Plue if you want." Lucy smiled and I thought that she would be perfect as a mother. Preferably the mother of **my** kids...Wait where did _that_ come from?

" Thanks Lucy! I did miss him. Wait is Plue a girl or boy?" Happy asked himself and Lucy sighed.

" Happy, Plue is a boy just so you know, and you're welcome." She smiled. **(A/N: I personally don't even know if Plue is a boy or girl or what..)**

" Open, Gate of the Canis Minor! Plue!" Lucy yelled as Plue's gate opened and he pops out with a exclamation of 'Punnn!'

" What I find funny is that everytime Plue's summoned Happy ends up dancing for hours." I laughed. At least now I know why he's always dancing.

" Plue can usually attract people in by his cuteness and normally get them to dance which makes them forget their task at hand." Lucy explained. Oh, that makes sense..

" But I normally only works if someone is either naturally good hearted or just incredibly stupid." Lucy said and Happy exclaimed a indignant 'hey!' in response.

" Happy you're not stupid, just really good hearted. The people Plue uses it on when I call him out during a battle are." Lucy gave Happy a hug and he returned it.

" Thanks Lucy. Sorry for all the tricks I pull on you." Happy apologized with a supposed cute look on his face and Lucy got a bunch of hearts around her like Mira.

" Aww! You're so cute! Of course I forgive you!" She squealed and proceeded to hug Happy just a bit tighter but not too much.

" Hey Luce, can I talk to you?" I inquired and she nodded.

" Sure Natsu, do you wanna talk in private?" She asked me and I nod in agreement.

 **IN PRIVATE PLACE**

" So what did ya wanna talk about?" She questioned me. _' Idiot human, take her now!'_ Damnit, he's back again. The stupid dragon within me, the one whose usually quiet, but recently he's decided to be the loudest when Lucy's around.

" Well, I-uhh sorta...umm-" I stuttered and she tilted her head to the side. For the love of Mavis is she trying to kill me? I have to resist just kissing her now.

" Natsu?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow and tilted head. Her neck...Must. Resist. Desire. _' IDIOT, TAKE MATE NOW! IF YOU FAIL TO, I WILL!'_ Damnit shut up! I can't concentrate with your stupid ass yelling, _' I am you, imbecile!'_ my instincts shouted back at me.

" Lucy I wanna say that I...uhh-ah screw it... I LOVE YOU!" I somewhat cried out and her eyes widen. Shit. " I know you might not feel like I do, but I guess it happened around the time you got kidnapped by those jerks in Phantom...I was so worried when I heard those jackasses talkin' how they'd gotten you. I dragged some random member through the rocky path all the way to their guild hall, and I..I froze when I saw you at the top of that tower. I'm so frickin' glad I caught you and it had me all scared and stuff, and I like you more than fire or...or maybe even finding Igneel..." Her chocolate brown orbs get wider before softening, and she smiled at me.

" Natsu, I love you too." Lucy said and kissed me on the lips. She loves me.. SHE FREAKIN' LOVES ME! HOLY FIRE FOOD AND EVERYTHING ELSE! THIS MIGHT BE BETTER THAN FINDING IGNEEL! Besides, he told me that once a dragon or dragon-slayer finds their mate they will practically throw every other thought out the window and just focus of their mate.

It was a chaste kiss, nothing to much or whatever but just enough to get my blood boiling. It took me a minute but I got the hang of it, and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her closer, still being mind-full of her injuries. **(A/N: I'm not sure how that went, still a bit squeamish about writing it but apparently I can read a lemon-or twelve thousand-and not get cold feet. Weird.)**

Speaking of her injuries, I fire-swear to Igneel that I'll find the son-of-a-bitch who hurt my girlfriend, and they'll pay.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Okay so that's the end of chapter four, phew, that one was a bit hard, not as much as the first three though...I edited Natsu-kun's confession a bit, cause it was too short and not enough weirdo pyro-maniac...Well, chapter five is next, then I'll add in a lil' somethin' somethin' to keep you all held over until the sixth chapter is posted. Wish me luck, I am swamped, and I just got back into working on Wattpad, I haven't been there in so long *bows head in embarrassment* Sorry...**

 **-Always,**

 **FireHanyou15-**


	5. Something Else

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail all rights reserved for Hiro Mashima. Too bad...**

 **Hey guys I'm back again sorry I forgot to describe Keira, and I also made her personality too much like Erza's. Only Erza can pull off that scary look...She's a bit like a mix of Lamia Scales' master, and Keira from Kagome's Sister, my personal favorite Inuyasha fanfiction. Oh and if you haven't read Kagome's Sister, READ IT! That way you'll know what Keira is like. The first three chapters are a little bit present-tense speech (which is really different than the style I type in now), so yeah...**

 **Keira also has ruby red lipgloss that she never takes off, you will never see her without it on. She also has a special necklace she got from her parents that she never takes off. The link is in my profile with the others. And if it doesn't show on the profile, then PM me, and I'll send you the link.**

 **Keira is about 5'2" with long scarlet colored hair (Like a younger version of Erza, just more insane...) big brown nearly black eyes and she's headstrong but very reliable when needed and a great friend, she is also very random, and then scary at times too. Likes to stay up late at night doing whatever, chocolate or strawberry cheesecake, etc. If you touch her friends or family, she'll butcher you**.

 **Jami is about 5'4" with (now short) strawberry blonde hair blue eyes and is crazy, she's well-rounded but will occasionally loose her mind at the weirdest times, she's also very all over the place, but overall she's a reliable friend. Likes pocky, books, and that's all I remember...**

 **Lauren is about 4'9" with semi-short brown and brown eyes and loves candy. She is very reliable and listens to you when you have a problem.**

 **Amber is about 4'9" with shortish blonde hair and pale blue eyes, and loves weapons, candy, anime, chibi, overall she's hyper, reliable, but very murderous when provoked.**

 **Naya is about 4'9" with short black hair and brown eyes. She is crazy when given sugar but otherwise a down to earth person. And when she is on a sugar high she will throw candy at you whether you need it or not.**

 **Meghan is about 5'1" with long chestnut colored hair and brown eyes with a semi-crazy attitude. Most** **of her guildmates (more like her best friends) call her Dylan for fun, because of something they made up at a sleepover.**

 **Kelly is about 5'1" with semi-long black hair and brown nearly black eyes with an almost always happy attitude.**

 **Kaiya is about 5'3" with short black hair and brown nearly black eyes. She is calm and collected but can spit a nasty comeback at you if you provoke her.**

 **Marissa is about 5'9" with shoulder-length black hair and deep Brown eyes. She is funny but sometimes all over the place like Jami.**

 **Last but not least is the other Lauren and she is about 5'5" with fiery red hair and eyes she is probably one of the most serious (sometimes, most of the time she's just as crazy as the rest of 'em.) of the group and she is a DragonSlayer. Also I changed my mind, Lauren is now the one who sent the letter to Keira, since I want her to be just as insane as everyone else.**

 **Ages:**

 **Keira: 14**

 **Jami: 14**

 **Marissa: 14**

 **Kaiya: 14**

 **Lauren: 15 (I think, maybe sixteen or older, I don't know)**

 **Kelly: Possibly 14 not really sure...**

 **Lauren: 13 (the other one)**

 **Amber: 13 or 14**

 **Meghan: 13 (I think)**

 **Naya: 12-13 (more likely 13)**

 **That's all I think I may add more OC's later in the story if I feel the need or when the plot thickens...**

 **Also I now just add to the disclaimer because I know some douche is going to say that I copyrighted something. I do not own the song Stand in The Rain by SuperChick, or any other song I put in here. Got that, everybody? Seriously, if you people are reading my stories just to say false crap about me, just stop. I already have enough beef on my plate, I don't need another helping. (Tell your boyfriend, if he's got beef, that I'm a vegetarian and I ain't f**king scared of him! Haha gotta love Vampire Academy fanfictions... Seriously, go check out Awakening and Exposed by PJOHoOHG!)**

 **I hope you all enjoy, here ya go!**

 **Chapter 5: Something Else**

* * *

 **(Dragon-slayer) Lauren**

Yay, Master Kokoa sent all of us after Keira 'cause she heard a scarlet haired wizard destroyed a whole port!

I get to see Keira! " Hurry up, chibi!" I yelled at the girls.

" Calm down, Lauren! Master can't have you accidentally setting another city through endless night with your Dragon-slaying Magic." Amber chastised. Party pooper..

" Like your one to talk, just yesterday you were bouncing off the walls you fluffed up Requip Person!" I yelled at her. A kid fell out of a random tree next to us.

" Ohh! He needs some candy!" Naya yelled then threw candy at the boy, who groaned in pain.

" Stop it Naya." Amber commanded. She pouted but relented her sugar assault on the kid.

" Where are we?!" Lauren **(the shorter one)** asked.

Amber was close to pulling her blonde hair out, " Does anyone listen to me anymore?! Oh wait Keira does, but she's three towns over at Fairy Tail..."

 **NINE SCREAMING MATCHES, FIVE BUCKETS OF CANDY, AND THREE TOWNS LATER...**

 **Lauren (still the dragon-slayer)**

Finally! We're in Magnolia!

I looked back to Amber who had Naya slung over her shoulder, unconscious.

Poor chickadee...

We all walked to a small café and asked where Fairy Tail was...Well, more like Amber and I asked. Jami and Lauren just kept quiet, and Naya was still passed out.

Finally we got to the **giant** guild...THIS PLACE IS BIGGER THAN OURS!

NO FAIR! We walked in and I gazed around with starry brown eyes. COOL! Amber looked around the guild, " Excuse me? I'm looking for Keira.."

" Who are you?" Keira asked as she strolled up, heavily armored.

" Keira! I missed you!" I screamed and hugged her. " Lauren? I'm over here." Another Keira sighed from her place at the bar. " Keira!" Morioka shouted, and Keira responded with, " Morioka!" and the rushed together, hugging in the middle.

I instantly untangled myself from Ra-Ra's look-a-like, and bolted over to my **real** best friend. " Is the cat like Happy and Carla?" someone in the background asked.

" I missed you so fluffing much!" I screamed.

" I was only gone for three days, and you seemed fine to me in the letter. All over the place as always.."

" Umm, excuse me, but as I said earlier who are you?" Ra-Ra's look-a-like asked.

" We're members of the True Heart guild! Master sent us to keep Ra-Ra company! We also just wanted to see this place! Your guild is bigger than ours!" I smiled and then pouted. " Lauren True Heart's guildhall is bigger on the inside remember?" Keira told me.

" Well since we now have an alliance with True Heart our members must get their guild insignia." A short old man said as he stepped up to Keira, Amber, and I.

" Same for us." Amber said.

" Well we might as well get it done now. We'll take you all to our guild to get the guild insignia later. Right now I have to summon the other members so we can all get your insignia." Keira said and closed her eyes.

" Alright. Mira? Can you bring out the Magic Stamper?" Ra-Ra's look-a-like asked.

" Sure thing, Erza."

Twenty minutes later every True Heart guild member had the Fairy Tail guild emblem on their person.

Keira chose hers in the same spot opposite of our own guild emblem. Morioka got hers on her back since she already had the True Heart guild emblem on her stomach.

Jami chose hers on her right shoulder blade. Naya-once she woke up-had hers on the underside of her right wrist.

Amber got hers on her left forearm.

I got mine on my right shoulder adjacent to my True Heart mark. Lauren got hers on her stomach next to her original one. And the rest did whatever. Now it was time for Fairy Tail to do the same.

" Erza, where do you want the emblem?" Keira asked and held up the stamper.

" I think I shall take it on my right arm, adjacent to my Fairy Tail emblem." She said.

A blonde haired celestial spirit mage (who had a bandage around her head, and wrapped around her middle from what I could see) asked to have hers on the back of her left hand.

A black haired half-naked man wanted his on his chest near his Fairy Tail emblem. Everyone else just got theirs where they wanted them.

I was prancing around giggling at how cute my new emblem was when the doors of the guild got slammed open to reveal lots of men with guard clothes on, and behind them was a tall, serious looking, blonde haired guy.

" Where is Lucy?!" The man glared disgustedly at all of us. What a jackass. The blonde mage-Lucy apparently-stepped through the crowd to glare at the man.

" Why are you here?" She regarded the man with a cautious aura, meaning she definitely didn't trust him. I wouldn't either.

" You are to return to the Heartfilia Mansion immediately." He stared at her guild mark for a second, " I expect you to dispose of that _blemish_ as soon as you return." He put extra emphasis on the word 'blemish' as if a guild mark was an impurity.

I don't like this snob. Like I said before, he's a jackass. GET RID OF HIM!

" No father. I'm not going back to the house. I left because I don't want to be your little money maker. I **won't** be used as such, and you can't make me return. Besides, in two weeks I'll be eighteen, legally an adult. In which you have no jurisdiction over me or my social affairs." Lucy glared coldly at her father.

The mans eyes widened before he stepped forward, and backhanded Lucy hard across the face. Lucy fell to the floor with an audible gasp, and everyone glared at her father with hate. OH HELL NO!

Her blonde hair shielded her face, and when she pulled herself in a sitting position to gape at her father, we all saw a bright red handprint on her face, and she spit blood out onto the guild's floor.

We all gaped as well, our parents (if they had still been around) would never have struck us.

I felt a dangerous aura, and turned to the door where I saw a salmon haired man took one look at Lucy, saw her condition, and glared so severely at the man I knew the blonde haired tycoon was a dead man.

The pink haired fire mage lit his hand on fire, stalked up to the arrogant tycoon, and glared up at him with such force I was frozen with fear.

" I take it you're Luce's old man, right? Why would any **good** parent strike their own flesh and blood? The old geezer might yell, but he's never laid a hand on any of us. Fairy Tail is a safe haven for people who don't have any one who cares anymore. We become eachother's family. Luce, Happy, Gray, Erza, Levy, Jet, Droy, Mira, Elfman, Macao, Wakaba, Romeo, Bisca, Alzack, hell even Laxus, Our good old man, Keira, Jami, Amber, Naya, Lauren, a taller Lauren, the entire True Heart guild (including their master), we're all eachother's life-line and we hold on because we just don't want to be left alone. You don't deserve to be called Luce's dad. And don't you **ever** strike her again." He snarled out, before turning to help Lucy up, and checked her for injuries, besides the slap mark and head and torso wounds.

Elfman and Gildarts (who frequently left on S-Class missions for extended periods of time, and had come back for a short break) escorted Lucy's father out of the guild.

" Never touch Lucy again." Gildarts threatened.

" Or we'll crush you, LIKE A MAN! " Elfman shouted the last part; I think it was out of habit.

After they threw Mr. Heartfilia out the doors, we decided to do some karaoke.

" How about Keira. Would you go first?" Mirajane asked Keira.

" Uhh, sure.." Keira said, pulled out her iPod and earbuds, plugged it in and went up to the stage. Gray handed her a guitar made of ice, and she stared singing.

Hey I know this song! But it's so sad. **(A/N: It's Stand in the Rain by SuperChick. Listen to it.)**

Keira jumped down, and asked Mira for a glass of soda.

After we all did more karaoke we teleported to True Heart. They all gaped at the inside, and the front. Our guild hall was beautiful. Thank everything holy for Master Kokoa and her excellent interior design prowess.

" Ah hello girls. I take it your trip was well, and that Makarov got the letter, Keira?" Master apporached us, and smiled.

" Yeah, he got the letter." Keira answered.

" Wait, what's today's date?" She asked.

" The seventeenth, why?" Gray answered Keira, who looked a bit pale.

 **Keira**

" I have to go. Erza, you might want to follow me." I said, evading his query and walked out with Erza behind me.

We stopped by a flower shop, upon my insistence, and got some, before heading out for our destination.

We walked for a while, before coming across a cemetery, and we stepped inside.

I scanned the tombstones for my parents, and shortly found them.

 _Erik Scarlet_

 _Beloved father, brother, husband, and son._

 _You really did yourself in this time, you idiot.~ Sam Mornerlli (cousin)_

 _You'll be missed, twerp.~ Max Scarlet (brother)_

 _I miss you dad.~ Keira Scarlet (daughter)_

 _I'll see you soon, Erik.~ Melissa Scarlet (wife)_

 _X751-X779_

 _Melissa Scarlet_

 _Cherished wife, mother, and daughter._

 _I miss you mama, I'm sure Erzie-werzie does too, wherever she is now.~ Keira Scarlet (daughter)_

 _I'll see you in ten years, Lissa.~ Cornelia Stocstdale (cousin)_

 _I'm sorry I couldn't help you, Melissa.~ Max Scarlet (brother-in-law)_

 _X752-X781_

Erza stared silently at the tombstones, while I placed the flowers on mom and dad's graves.

" Sorry I'm so late, something came up. You know me, busy little thing. Not much has changed since you guys left, everyone's still nuts as ever. I recently completed an alliance with Fairy Tail, the guild Erza's been in since ten years ago. She's gotten really pretty, and apparently scary, just like you Daddy. I miss you guys so much, I just wish I could've helped that day." I glanced at the stones once more before bidding them a silent goodbye and pulling Erza out of the cemetery with me.

We returned to the guild **(True Heart)** and saw that the pink haired fire-mage, and black haired ice-mage were in a fight. And the black haired one was in his underwear. Why is he in his underwear?

" Keep your clothes on, Icy-Dick!"

" Did your magic already burn what was left of your brain to a smoldering piece of charcoal?"

" You wanna go, ya Frozen Bitch-Pop?"

" What did you say, you flaming piece of shit?!" the ice-mage rammed his forehead with the pyro's in agitation.

" Are you boys fighting?" Erza called out and both stopped in their tracks, before hugging eachother around the shoulders.

" What? Us, fight? We're the best of friends!" The black haired one sweated, and the fire mage kept saying 'Aye!', that's weird..

" Keira, would you tell us how your Music Magic works?" Makarov asked me.

" It's actually pretty simple. The music I listen to, effect my emotions. The stronger the music, the stronger my emotions, which in turn will increases my magic power." I explained.

" Can you show us some of your attacks?" Happy asked me.

" Sure." I got into my trance-like state, listening to the music of the world, as well as my own.

I concentrated on my magic power and which attack I wanted. I could feel the pressure my magic was conjuring had grown to maximum capacity. My eyes snapped open and I called out, " Rhythmic Explosion!" A giant coil of musical notes spiraled with smoke, and a bit of flames, which then grew and grew until it couldn't hold any more pressure, and it exploded in a shower of random notes, and bits of debris.

" That...was...AWESOME!" Natsu grinned stupidly, showing off his fangs like Lauren does sometimes. **(the tall Dragon-Slayer, not the other one)**

" So is that the form it's always in? Like do you need to be in that stance in order to pull it off?" Lucy asked.

" No, this was just a demonstration. I had to use that stance to keep it as small as I could for the least amount of damage or else Master Kokoa would kill me. I can make it much bigger and send it at an opponent then make it either explode or implode based upon the severity of the fight." I explained and sat down on one of the couches we had strewn about in random places.

" An excellent magic technique indeed." Erza commented. I beamed. It felt good to be praised by someone I hadn't seen since I was a toddler.

" So what magic do you all use?" Lucy asked. I smiled again, " Well, I use Music Magic, I have a few Celestial Spirit Keys, and I also happen to use..." I trailed off for suspense, " The Knight!" I summoned twelve swords and most of them gaped.

" Pretty cool, huh? Your lil' sis uses the same magic as you, Erzie." I let the swords back to their holding place in the Spirit realm. My team members explained their magic and stuff, and Morioka slept next to me on the couch.

After that we got the rest of the Fairy Tail guild members their True Heart emblem, and worked the kinks out of the merge deal, Master Makarov assigned them rooms (there was a mix-up, where he had put all the girls and himself in one room, to which Erza and Mirajane quickly rectified the situation), and I bunked with the girls and Erzie. We gossiped and Erza and I caught up with eachother to gain knowledge on what we each had missed.

We all went to bed around 1 AM. I was rudely woken up by the sound of my alarm system switching on, a scream of surprise (which sounded like a man), and the rope net thingy flying up. Intruder? Murderer? Random fan who snuck in again? Who knows, all I know at the moment is that they're dead meat. I reached under my bed for the baseball bat I kept underneath, and raced for the net screaming. I struck the mystery figure twice, " Stop! Stop!" he screamed. Wait a minute, I recognize that voice... I flipped the light on and saw Natsu in a tangled heap inside the net. First a smothered giggle, then a chuckle, and soon that turned into a full out hysterical laughing session, ending with me on the floor clasping my sides because they hurt so much, and Natsu blushing profusely.

I suppose the sound of my laughing and his previous screaming woke the girls up and next, Erza was glaring at the net with a fiery aura surrounding her. " **NATSU!** Why are you here?!"

He swung his head to the left, looking sheepish, " I always sleep in Luce's bed, 'cause I fall asleep faster there." Erza sliced him free then punched him in the face. " What was that for?!" the commotion finally woke Lauren and Morioka who sat up sleepily muttering in unison, " Wassu goin' on?" I waved them off and the two fell back asleep soon enough.

She glared at him, " That was for sleeping in Lucy's room, most likely without her permission."

Lucy stepped up in a pink tank top and white shorts with little glittery stars on them, " Actually I just stopped caring after a while. It's not like anything I said could keep them from coming in. Besides, Natsu's really warm, it helps a lot in the winter."

Lucy blushed, realizing what she had said and tried to shut Levy up, who was currently grinning perversely at the blonde, her smirk suspiciously close to a certain Iron Dragon-Slayer's. After that me, the girls, and Natsu went back to bed. Lucy had at some point managed to convince Erza that nothing she did could move the Fire Dragon-Slayer from the dorm.

Epic day. Wonder what tomorrow will be like...

 **TBC**

* * *

 ** _I hope you all liked it, I spent like three months or whatever working on this bitch! Believe me, it's hard being a_** **_writer with the attention span of a squirrel-OOH! WHAT WAS THAT?!_**

 ** _See my point? Anyways, I still have a little more to go for Kagome's Sister, mainly I have to introduced Kagura to Keira, that aught to be fun. I also_** ** _gotta make another run-in with the Lord of all things Fluffy, and do some other shit...so yeah, I'm pretty busy..._**

 ** _Later people!_**

 ** _-Always,_**

 ** _FireHanyou15-_**


	6. Filler chapter: Time for Mortal Kombat

**Hey look! A filler chapter!**

 **This ones modern style, but it's still F &I R (Fire and Ice {Re-loaded}). And yeah, all the characters are in it.**

 **Also as most of you have probably seen, Fire and Ice, High School Stars, Animal (I didn't really care about that one, my writing sucked then too), A Whole Nother World (again didn't totally care about that one either), and How She Feel's (I was really going somewhere with that one damnit! It was going to be a full-out story! I keep fucking telling you people that I didn't copy anything! And you jackasses couldn't have done this, oh I don't know, BEFORE MY LAPTOP CRASHED FOR THE SECOND TIME! (well I accidentally deleted my Windows 8.1 but still) IF YOU'D DONE IT LIKE FIVE MONTHS AGO, I COULD STILL HAVE THAT SHIT! I HAD IT ALL SAVED IN MY MICROSOFT OFFICE WORD 2010 AND THEN IT'S GONE! FUCK YOU ADMINS, I'M GONNA SAVE EVERYTHING I HAVE AGAIN NOW, SO INCASE YOU 'ELECTED OFFICIALS' DECIDE THAT I'M BEING A DICKCHEESE AND GET RID OF MY PROFILE/ACCOUNT ON HERE I'LL STILL HAVE EVERYTHING!**

 **And to the rest of you, ever wonder how Nab pays rent or whatever when he doesn't go on jobs? He's always complaining about it in one way or the other. And seven years later he's still the same about it. How the hell does he achieve that?**

 **HERE YA GO**

* * *

They were all playing Mortal Kombat on their X-Box with group-chat on.

" HA! Suck my pierced ass you flaming piece of shit!" Gajeel screamed and fired thirty shots at Natsu's avatar using a Plasma Assault Rifle AK-47.

Natsu lost a life and cursed into his headset, " Argh, fuck you, ya metal faced dick-splinter!" He darted around a corner and shot Gajeel's avatar in the head with a M60 Machine Gun and the player went down.

Gajeel cussed loudly and from the sounds of it, threw his gaming console on the floor in his raging fury of losing. Gray chuckled and got Levy in the arm, and she fired back at him in the nuts with a small handgun. Never underestimate small/short people or things.

For some odd reason the Scarlet sisters were quiet. Too quiet... " Hey, where's Erza and Keira?" As soon as Gray said that, Keira's avatar jumped out from behind a building and sliced his neck. Gray was out of the game, and Keira darted back to the wall.

In her headset she laughed manically and said in a creepy voice, " I'm nowhere and everywhere boys... Remember that." Before she burst out laughing again, and went rogue.

Lucy was entirely too confused. " For the love of Mavis, why am I still here?! I thought I would've been ganked by now!" Just as she said that, Amber got her in the back, and Lucy was down. **(A/N: Remember when I say stuff like 'Lucy went down' I'm still talking about their avatars. And I don't play MK but I'm doing the best I can, if anyone does play Mortal Kombat, please either review or PM and tell me, because I'm an idiot.)**

" Payback from Tekken, bitch!" And that was all she wrote. After that, Natsu had somehow beaten Keira, and she protested in rage screaming insults and calling bullshit, then Erza got Natsu. Wendy was sitting next to Levy (they were all at True Heart's girls dormitory, and at least the landlady wasn't a pervy old woman like Fairy Hills' was) and thankfully, she was used to such behavior, what with growing up with everyone since her mom, Grandeeney disappeared.

Sometime after that, the guys all disappeared, Natsu said they were going out for tacos, and the boys were scattered about the city, which would make it hard to get everyone together. So the girls would just order pizza.

" So Lucy, how's the relationship with Natsu going?" Keira asked after swallowing her bite. The blonde spirit mage was confused for a minute before she went red faced.

Levy put an index finger to her chin in thought, " Yeah, seriously. You two are so close I sometimes forget that you guys aren't dating. I've always been curious about your love life." **(A/N: By the way, this chapter isn't going with the timeline of 'Natsu's Confession' I thought it would be too weird... So yeah.)**

" What do you mean?" Lucy thought it was time to change the subject.

" So how come your hair is sometimes curled and other times straight, Keira?" Lucy asked. Keira looked up from her chocolate milkshake with a dumbfounded look for a minute before she shrugged, " It depends on the way my hair dries. Sometimes I'll put it in a bun, ponytail, or just twist it, and other times I'll let it be." Lucy nodded.

 _ **THWAP**_ " What in the name of Mavis was that?!" Levy shouted. The girls stopped talking but the True Heart girls knew what was going on. Keira smiled devilishly, " Oh that's just the landlady. I have a feeling that boys from either Fairy Tail or True Heart tried to get in. Elaine isn't very merciful. Especially if someone wakes her up too early.

" ELAINE! IF YOU DON'T HAUL YOUR ASS IN HERE THE CUPCAKES WILL BE GONE!" a thump sounded and Elaine ran in the room. " Did you say cupcakes?" she asked with a sparkle in her eyes. The redhead smirked, " Yup. And you could have this whole box all to yourself. But not the others okay cause they're ours. Capiche?" she nodded enthusiastically and I handed the box to her.

She ran out of the lobby like her ass was up in flames. " Too easy." Keira said, her smirk growing wider. Then the girls laughed and resumed eating. " That was weird." Lauren-the short one-giggled, " Actually that was pretty normal as far as it goes." The True Heart girls nodded their heads in agreement.

And so the boys returned from getting tacos and then the battle royale was on again. " I said suck it you god damn piece of shit!" Keira yelled at Gajeel through her headset as she emptied two consecutive rounds into Gajeel's avatar. " No chance, Kitty Cat!" Keira did a impressive human growl at the name.

" I'm not a fucking cat you asinine steel pipe!" The Dragonslayer Lauren laughed and her soda nearly came out her nose. Naya started laughing at her as her auburn haired friend coughed. Keira rolled her eyes and struck down Laxus' character to which he gave a short curse then logged off-probably to make out with Mira. Lucy had decided to have a civilized conversation with Erza as she and the redhead ate strawberry cheesecake watching their friends go off on eachother.

Gajeel got pissed off and decided to start shooting at Natsu's person who then went down and Natsu groaned in frustration. " Hey, metal face, the hell was that for?!" And so the game and the rest of the day went like that.

Then again, nothing is ever simple with Fairy Tail, nor True Heart.

* * *

 ** _Well, that's it for that chapter! Thank you guys for putting up with this crazy shit, and for not blowing up my Private Messaging doc while I took so long to update. I just have been incredibly busy, you would not believe it._**

 ** _I have to sign off for now, But I'll be back with the next chapter hopefully soon, same for my other stories. I've also just been working so hard with Wolf-Lover26, Elfen Children, and Copmunk who's name was originally Sentient Mission._**


	7. Fairy Tail Brawls and the Attack

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, all rights reserved for Hiro Mashima. Too bad...He's a genius.**

 **New Fire and Ice Reloaded chapter! And I'm changing something else! The tall Lauren who was originally a Earth Dragon-slayer is now, a Night Dragon-slayer. Trust me, I already have an attack thought out. It'll be good I think. If not, then I'll go back to Earth.**

 **Keira's True Heart guild emblem will be in red-as opposed to the orginal idea of Keira having a blue guild mark on her left upper arm like with Erza, they aren't twins after all, while Keira's Fairy Tail mark is gonna be on her right upper arm in red as well. Lauren-the Dragonslayer-'s mark will be a dark green and on her left shoulder while her Fairy Tail mark is on the right. The Card Mage Lauren's mark will be a lightish shade of blue, maybe celeste and it'll be on her stomach next to the Fairy Tail mark, Naya's is palatinate and on the underside of her right wrist. Amber's will be on her left forearm in purple, Master Kokoa's will be in bright yellow-almost gold in color, just like how her aura looked in the photo I put on my Facebook page, and it'll be on her back, covered by her clothes. Also the members want to keep the alliance a secret from everyone except for the Magic Council who've already been notified so as to not raise a bru-ha-ha (iCarly reference).**

 **Also, Keira hasn't met Alex yet so that's why she hasn't been mentioned. I'll put her in the story hopefully sometime after the Lion's Den arc that I've created. I think you'll like her. And yes, she's based on my best friend.**

 **And now, FOREWARD MARCH! PREPARE FOR READING! HOOPA!**

 **THE REAL chapter six: Fairy Tail brawls**

* * *

 **Keira's POV**

What the hell? Is this normal? Even True Heart isn't this crazy...I guess my eye was twitching and Mirajane saw and said, " It is quite normal actually. Soon you learn to get used to it." She then ducked to avoid the sand mage who went flying over her head to crash into the bar, out cold. Everyone in Fairy Tail was brawling, dust clouds the only thing visible of the members.

A cup hit me in the face. Time to die. " THAT'S IT!" I roared and dove in the dust cloud, and members started flying left and right. It seemed like forever but the dust cloud finally dispersed and I was left panting while all others were spread around me, groaning in pain. Mira smiled with a sweatdrop and said, " My, my.." I looked around.

" Maybe I went a little overboard..." Cana laughed and hugged her barrel of beer. " Everyone goes overboard!" Drunkard. Lucy shook her head from the bar next to Natsu whom had plopped down with a lump on his head courtesy of me.

" Hey flame-thrower." I commented as I occupied the other seat next to Lucy and was promptly given a plate of food by Mira whom I thanked and began to eat it. " You're totally the opposite of Erza." he took a second to shudder in what I suppose was fear.

" She's that bad?" Natsu got a look of horror on his face. " I gotta go!" I watched him run away as if Hell hounds were at his feet, then my confusion was assuaged when Erza stepped in. That's why he ran. " Hey sis. How was the mission?" my sister turned to me.

" It went well. I defeated the creature, though there wasn't much information concerning the beast." I snorted. I wasn't surprised that there wasn't a lot of info about the stupid animal. What else was new? " Well I suppose I should pick a job of my own." with my tone holding finality in it, I grabbed one of True Heart's teleportation mages, and we returned to the guild. Everyone in the True Heart guild had their own room, and it was all housed in the giant upper level of the guildhall. The first floor was where everything basic was, including a pool, bar-for the more drunkie members-and most anything we would like. Master Kokoa has always taken care of us.

Anyway, the second level was for S-Class, qualifying myself and most of my team members, and it was also the floor that Master occupied. I went to my room which was decorated beautifully with soft gray walls, a white bed with red headboard, white sheets and comforter with a black throw blanket, black picture frames adorning the walls and my dresser, most of my friends, and my parents, whom had also let me have the one picture of my sister they'd taken when she was young. I had big sliding glass windows with red blackout curtains hanging in front of them. Each room has a balcony, but you can choose if you want a room with a normal window or sliding glass. The guildhall had been expanded about three times, each of them lead by Master Kokoa, and her prowess concerning interior design...GO MASTER! Most people enjoy being able to walk onto your balcony, I mean what moron would actually climb through their small window to get to their balcony? It makes much more sense to go with the sliding glass. I dressed in my usual clothes consisting of light wash jean shorts with a thin silver belt, silky gray tank-top with a dark blue ribbon marking around the top of the shirt, a black sleeveless vest with tiny black buttons, black thigh-highs, shin-length brown booties with a wide leg, two black bracelets and a silver slightly bigger one. I also had a silvery arm bracelet with a red gem that covered my Fairy Tail mark from view. To complete the outfit I usually added a loose tannish-gray cabbie hat with a black bow on it, my necklace from mom and dad, and silver dangle earrings. Once done with that, I spritzed on some perfume from the _Promise_ line created by Mizumi Cansella, then proceeded to leave my room locking the door behind me before pocketing the key.

Nodding to others in the hallway, I made my way downstairs. Once I arrived at the main floor, I went to the request board and looked over the fliers posted there. " Let's see...Escort job 18,000 Jewel..Find a lost dog 200,000-who the hell pays 200,000 Jewel to find a damn dog?...HA! Slay dangerous beast lurking around the town edges, 500,000 Jewel and a Celestial Spirit key included in reward! Sounds like the one for me!" I ripped it off the board with a triumphant grin and waved it to Nalia who nodded and recorded it in the Job Request book, before I headed upstairs again to pack for my mission.

I packed a few outfits, two pairs of shoes-one practical while the other fashionable, and kept my armor in my magical inventory. After that I had one of the Teleportation mages transport me back to Fairy Tail so I could say goodbye and catch the first train out of there to Freesia Town, since True Heart is in Oshibana and Fairy Tail is located in Magnolia. I walked in the doors to Fairy Tail, and greeted everyone. " Going somewhere Keira?" Gray asked. Only he didn't notice he was in the process of taking off his shirt so his voice was also a bit muffled. " Shirt and yes I am." he cursed and quickly shoved his shirt down.

" I'm going on a mission." he nodded and ordered a mug of beer from Mira, " Where to?" I smiled. " Freesia Town. I'm sure that Nalia has sent a message to the requester stating that I should be there by early tomorrow morning if I catch the first train outta here. That reminds me, tell everyone I said bye! I'll be back within five days!" with that, I raced out the still open doors, them shutting upon my exit, and I ran with the speed of light to the train station.

" Please tell me the train to Freesia hasn't left yet!" I commanded as soon as I reached the service box. The man behind it shook his head and I cheered. " I need one ticket to Freesia Town please!" I got my ticket and boarded the train, setting my suitcase down on the seat opposite to me, and waited for the train to depart. " Last call for Freesia! I repeat; last call for Freesia!" I can't wait for this job. Hopefully I can nip this beast in the bud and snag the reward. I wanna splurge with the money wise reward, but I also wanna make another friend Celestial Spirit wise. After a while the train finally left the station, and I decided to put my suitcase through my re-quip power magical cache thingy so I wouldn't have to watch it in case some jackass tried stealing it. Frickin' losers got nothin' better to do...

Eventually I decided to pass the time with my music, and got a soda from the stewardess lady who worked in this train car. Then I felt a bit tired...

 **AT THE TOWN OF FREESIA, A FEW HOURS LATER SINCE KEIRA FELL ASLEEP ON THE WAY**

" Thank you for riding with us and have a good day!" HOLY HELL WHAT-oh, I'm here already? What time is it? After gathering my bearings, I got up and exited, bobbing and weaving through the throngs of people while simultaneously reading the flyer to get more information on where to meet the client. Multi-tasking at its finest mother-fuckers. Holy shit it's like two in the afternoon! I arrived at this mansion within about fifteen minutes-with help from some locals-and knocked on the door. " Who are you?" a guard asked.

I flashed my True Heart guild emblem and replied. " I'm a mage from True Heart and I'm answering to this request." he nodded and let me in. " Sir the True Heart mage is here." he said and knocked on a door at the end of the sort of winding hallway, to which it then opened and we stepped inside.

" Ah, thank you for helping us. And your name my dear?" I gave a half-smile. " Keira, sir." he raised an eyebrow. Was he expecting a last name? I don't give it out, not since I found out our family name was Scarlet and my sister was in a team notorious for breaking shit. Master Kokoa had told us all that we'd keep this alliance a secret from everyone but the Magic Council, and so we were instructed to find someway to hide our Fairy Tail marks from the view of others. There are concealment charms but clothes also work. " So your request mentioned a beast to be slain?" the man nodded.

" Yes. The beast is ruining business and our townspeople are frightened by it. I beg of you to slay it." Hmm. I'll bring about the question on the Spirit Key once the damn beast is pushing up daisies. I left the manor, and stalked to the outskirts of the town. Once I was deep in the forest, I heard a growl. That's gotta be it.

" Come get me ya furry piece a shit!" it growled more and charged. " Requip!" a bright light cast itself around my form and when it dimmed, I was dressed in the armor that Hydra had helped make for me. It was normal enough; black spandex-like shorts with some shade between gray and white on the sides and bottom seam, a lightish darkish blue corset with a same shade skirt fliting about behind it almost like a cape that went to my knees, thigh high silveryish boots with bows and armor on the knee, black collared shirt, longish black gloves, a chest plate that sort of looked like a heart, shoulder armor with pads underneath, and my trusty little spear.

My hair had become mostly free except for a few small braids here and there. " Water Serpent armor!" after I said this, the beast roared and I dodged when its paw attempted to slice where I was. " Not too fast are ya?" I kept taunting the thing because it was stupid. Unfortunately this thing also was not a clean wounder, I stabbed it like four times and the only blood around here is on me, because it all went spewing on me instead of him.

Well, time to die. " Water Typhoon!" I swept the thing up in water, then requiped my Lightning spear into my hand and electrocuted it. Haha, smoked beast. How ya like death huh ya stupid animal?! I bet it feels good!

Okay, so that was moderately easy. I wiped sweat from my brow and snorted as the long gone beast I named Fuzzy crashed to the forest floor. There isn't much of any blood on it so they could probably make him into rugs or something. Of course, I on the other hand, was covered in most of its blood. Damn this shit stinks.

" Sir I'm back. I don't suppose I could get my reward now? And is there a way back to my hotel that I could use so that people don't freak out when they see me drenched in blood?" I asked as soon as I entered the room. I had called out the Spirit of Direction, the close 'relative' to Pyxis to locate the key to my hotel room that had fallen out of my pockets while fighting Fuzzy. I would never have found that thing on my own. He nodded and let me know the backway to my hotel, and also gave me the Spirit Key as well as my reward. I told him that the beast was dead and that they might make some profit turning its fur into rugs or something.

Yay! I'm 500,000 Jewel richer! Once I made it back to the hotel, I showered, and then changed back into my outfit that I'd washed by a nearby stream, which was convienent. As if I would wear my outfit when fighting something, that'd be stupid. I'm lucky this thing can get washed. After that, I cracked open my constellation identifying book and found the Key to be to the Spirit of the Devine Flame, Hayley. " Open! Gate of the Devine Flame, Hayley!" a spark of flames ignited and with a crackling of embers, and a fiery gate, Hayley appeared in my room. The Spirit of the Devine Flame had fiery red hair held in twin pigtails, bangs parted to each side revealing a forehead band of gold and ruby, a red dress with yellowish lining around the top seem, red arm sleeves that weren't attached to the dress, the skirt of said dress flited about, she had red shin length shoes with a small heel and little gold stars on them, a necklace with a star on it and small red earrings.

" Hello. I am the Spirit of the Devine Flame, who are you?" the spirit asked me as I summoned her. " My name is Keira Scarlet, I'm a Celestial Spirit mage and I would like to form a contract." Instantly her cool collectedness broke away. " Really?! A new master?!" I nodded, " Only if you want to." she paused for a minute. " I've had mean contract owners before, will you be like that?" I shook my head. " No. I do my best to be as nice and fair to my friends as possible." she nodded and we began to work on our contract.

" So what days are you free?" She took a minute to think, looking to the sky before answering. " Everyday except for Sunday." Well...awesome! " Would like to meet your fellow Spirits?" she nodded. " Open, Gate of the Protector, Gate of the Water Serpent, Gate of the Dolphin, Misaki, Hydra, Delphinus!" All three gates opened at once. Misaki's gate opened with the soft sound of wind chimes, Hydra's was a flourish of water-much like Aquarius' when summoned-and the bell of a buoy, and Delphinus' was the sound of rushing waves.

" Hey Keira, what'cha need baby?" One of the flirtiest Celestial Spirits around (aside from Leo, damn womanizer..) asked as he stepped up to me and Hayley. Adorning him was his usual light blue pants that had a sapphire snake sewn intricately up his legs, and his star sign was on his left pectoral, this time he was shirtless, exposing tanned skin otherwise he'd be wearing a dark blue sleeveless turtleneck. He had sort of dark blue choppy hair. In one ear was a light blue sapphire earring. He had little dragon wings in his hair as he was a Water Serpent spirit, and he had a dark blue tear drop tattooed on his face.

" Nice to see you too." I muttered dryly. Delphinus was next, his entry much less up-front than Hydra's. " Hello Keira." I nodded. Delphinus had a dark blue t-shirt on and a pair of white-ish capri shorts. His star sign was on his back. Delphinus' hair was turquoise and spiked up in one way, while his bangs were sort of all over the place. He had the other sapphire earring in the ear opposite of Hydra's. Those two were almost twins. His black eyes gazed at me expectantly, a dark blue tear drop tattooed onto his face much like Hydra's, even on the same side of their face. The turquoise cloth tied around his neck as a choker (fashion statement he says) was the same as ever. Misaki was the last to arrive.

Misaki was dressed in her usual kimono, blue and white, wearing her long white tabi socks and okobo shoes. She had long strawberry blonde hair that was left mostly down aside from one bun at the top of her head with decorative blue hair sticks. She had bangs swept to the right and she had her star earrings as always. " Good afternoon Keira." I smiled. " Afternoon Misaki."

" Since you are all very special, I decided for you all to meet in a remote place, if you want, we can quickly go back to True Heart and speak in my room?" everyone agreed and we left. Once I'd gotten a ticket and sat on the train, I sent the keys into my magical cache along with my suitcase and purse. I didn't want any lowlife to take them. This job went by quicker than I thought. I'm gonna be home sooner than I said...oh well. Not my fault!

 **THREE OR FOUR HOURS LATER**

I stepped off the train at about six in the evening, since I'd gotten to Freesia at about two after leaving from Magnolia at ten this morning. Apparently this is one of the fastest trains here in Fiore. Once I arrived at Fairy Tail, I said hi to everyone before grabbing one of the TH Teleportation mages and then I was at the guildhall. After getting back, I went straight to my room and shut the door, before closing the curtains. " Open! Gate of the Protector, Water Serpent, Dolphin, Devine Flame!" they all appeared in my room and I sat down on the bed, after pulling up a few chairs I had scattered about.

" So now that we're all here, we should discuss our relationship." Everyone nodded. " We are well aware of the state that our keys bring about. The Black Diamond keys must not fall into the hands of evil." Yup. Hydra and Misaki had given me the same speech when I formed contracts with them. Delphinus was the third to come, only because everyone knows that Celestial keys are usually scattered about Earthland. Hell I had to go to all the way to Joya for Misaki's, Hydra's was down by Caelum, and then Delphinus I got in Bellum. I heard about the trafficking stuff in Bosco so I stayed as far away from it as I could. Even if you were a guild Mage, they could and would probably just brand you a slave over your guild emblem, that way you couldn't be identified as a Mage, just a slave.

That's cruel. I'm glad that Lucy and the pyro got Bora the Prominence, I heard that idiot was kicked out of the Titan Nose guild for disorderly conduct. Serves him right. And I can't believe that weirdo actually went through the trouble of finding a love charm, those damn things have been outlawed for _years_! What a creep.

" I want to know, Hayley if keeping your key on a hidden key ring inside my boot will be fine with you?" I opened a pair of my knee high boots to show her Misaki, Hydra and Delphinus' keys on a diamond key ring, shining in the little light allowed.

" Yes, I'm perfectly okay with that." Okay good. I slipped her key onto the ring and closed the boots up before stashing them in a dress which is really just a safe place for my valuables. This place has been broken into but I've made sure that my stuff hasn't been stolen. I'm smarter than them.

* * *

A few days after Keira got her new key Hayley, she was seated in Fairy Tail, talking with Lucy and Levy, chatting mindlessly about a new book that came out. At one of the stores Keira passed when she'd been Freesia she bought the book, and gave the two bookworms permission to borrow it. The redhead was about to say something when she felt a shadow loom over her, and then felt pressure on her head. She knew that pressure well.

Keira went cross-eyed in an attempt to see her auburn haired friend whom had laid her arms atop the redheads' head. " The hell are you doing?" Keira asked finally. " Nothing~!" her friend stated chipperly. " Candy?" the auburn haired teenager nodded energetically.

Naya had given her candy again. " NAYA STOP GIVING LAUREN CANDY! YOU KNOW SHE CAN'T TAKE IT!" the redhead screamed through the guild and began chasing the Sweets Mage around while every other mage in the building sweatdropped before going about their usual business. Fairy Tail and True Heart combined knew that the redhead was insane, and very much like Erza. Just then a chair flew by, smacking the younger of the Scarlet sisters in the head, to which she went eerily calm before stalking up to the ones who threw the chair, proving to be Natsu and Gray.

She then, re-quipped into Erza's armor, and forced deadly glare on her continence. She already had the deadly aura. " Natsu, Gray, you boys wouldn't happen to be _fighting_ would you?" she asked, matching Erza's pitch with astounding ease, making the two teenagers freeze in fear.

" Uhh, no of course not Erza! We-We're the best of f-friends! Right friend?!" Gray asked Natsu in fear, sweat pouring down his naked chest. " A-Aye!" the Dragon-slayer agreed immediately, sweat also on his chest, though mostly covered by the open vest he wore.

The redhead nodded. Those two hadn't even noticed that she was shorter than her sister. " Good. While the occasional scuffle between friends is acceptable, fighting every chance you see eachother is not." before she prepared to walk away, she turned back and said, " Oh and Gray?"

" Y-Yes ma'am?!" He squeaked. " Please go and find your shirt." with that Keira-dressed as Erza-walked off and Gray ran to find his missing shirt. Though it wouldn't be found in the guild hall, it would be found somewhere near his house. He'd shed the shirt that morning on his way to the guild. Once Natsu and Gray had calmed down, Keira switched back to her usual outfit and threw some swings or whatever they were through the rafters in the ceiling, then her and the auburn haired Lauren jumped on them, hanging upside down. It looked fun.

The girls had (after about twenty minutes hanging upside down) dropped from the ceiling, red-faced from the blood rushing to their heads, and then they chilled out as Mira got them a drink. The two were, from what True Heart mages had said 'some of the craziest bitches in the guild' and had then squeaked when Lauren turned around and grinned creepily. " Lauren, stop being creepy." Keira admonished the auburn haired psychopath without turning around.

The members sighed. They couldn't tell which was scarier; Keira's temper, or Lauren's insane tendencies like her crazy ass grin. " Is it always like this?" Lucy asked Trinstan quietly, keeping brown orbs glued to the insane members of True Heart seated at the bar. Trinstan nodded with a dazed look. " Yeah pretty much. Lauren is insane as always, and Keira's...just Keira.." Lucy was internally laughing. It was so obvious, he had a crush on her. " I'm gonna marry that woman some day." Lucy's eyes bulged. " Huh?" she played dumb and Trinstan turned as red as Keira's hair while sputtering.

" Uhh-I-uhh..I mean I-!" Lucy put her hand on his shoulder. " It's okay, I won't say a word." she ran two fingers across her lips to signify zipping them shut and the brunet thanked her. He was glad someone could keep that secret safe, he wasn't ready to speak of his feelings yet.

* * *

" So uh, how does she do that?" Jami glanced over to where Levy was gesturing and saw Keira. " Do what? Oh, that. Keira has always had the ability to sleep wherever. It might not be very comfortable but she still does it." Keira was asleep, curled up in a little ball on the floor, but she also had a overturned bench-seat under her back and her thumb was inside her mouth.

" When she's like this, in other words pushed past exhaustion, she usually locks the door to her apartment room so we can't see her until she's all recharged. Keira doesn't like it when people see her like that, says it's a vulnerability; a weakness to her and she doesn't want to be a disadvantage."

It was about half an hour after Keira and Lauren had hung from the ceiling, and now the redhead was exhausted and getting her strength back. Trinstan had shaken the redheads shoulder to try and rouse her but she merely smacked him in the face and turned away. " I think that tells you something..." Naya said around four wads of gum in her mouth. She had been distributing candy about the guilds as if it were drugs and she was loving it. She loved getting people sugar high, and it was extra fun with Lauren and Keira because they were even more insane then.

Eventually, Keira woke up and went back to the True Heart building to rest, having screwed with her energy enough, and she came back later, fully recharged. After messing around with the members and creating havoc where she went, the redhead left for home, Team ShadowGear leaving a few minutes afterward. Everyone bid them goodbye, thinking nothing of the matter. Keira however, felt a strange hush fall over the world. Something bad was going to happen, she just knew it.

* * *

" Has anyone seen Team ShadowGear or Keira?" Jami asked. It was the next morning after Keira had gone home, though the blonde hadn't seen her that morning, figuring she had just gotten up early to go to Fairy Tail or something. She wanted to go on a job with Keira and someone said that a special request book that Levy had ordered had come in. " Last I saw them was on Saturday.." Wakaba offered, though it was little help. " I hope they're okay, it's not safe to go out, what with these Lion's running around like children, threatening everyone.." just then Gray burst into the doors, charcoal eyes wide and body language screaming of alarm. " You guys come quick! And someone get Porlyusica!" he shouted frantically. Jami gulped before running out after him.

They continued to run, passing by the pitying gazes of the citizens of Magnolia for whatever reason, and Jami froze, before she cried out in shock like a wounded animal. Why?

Because they'd found Keira and Team ShadowGear. Lying hap-hazardously on one of the various branches of the Sola Tree, Keira was looking to be one of the worst off of the four, though Levy was much more injured than the first time she was found there. Her wounds were even worse than the ones Gajeel had inflicted upon her while he was under Jose's influence. Jet and Droy were also in bad shape, worse than what Phantom had done, but not even close to Levy or Keira's injuries.

Keira...Keira was by far, the most injured out of all of them; armor and clothes alike torn mostly beyond recognition, blood caking her skin making her crimson hair stiff, and the space where her stomach was left bare from her shattered armor and shredded clothing, was a message painted on her skin.

 _' Dear Fairy Tail and True Heart trash,_

 _So sad your little puppies couldn't measure up. The first three were fun for a bit, but then the redhead. Oh she was the most fun, but she held out too long so I had to up the pain. Her screams were by far the loveliest I'd ever heard, the pipsqueak holding a close second. Both little bitches talked quite a bit of smack, though I made them aware of who is boss._

 _Hope you like this little present,_

 _L.D.'_ Kokoa was standing in front of the tree with Makarov, who was shaking with barely contained rage. His children were injured again, and now, someone was going to pay. " How...How dare they.." a blinding gold aura surrounded Kokoa, making her clothes and hair float around her like being blown by wind. Seeing the children's faces like that, drawn tight with pain even in deep unconsciousness was enough to send the woman over the edge. " Lion's Den.." she muttered stonily.

Jami was being held by one Dragon-slayer Lauren whom was on auto-pilot, not even paying full attention to comforting her teammate, hazel-brown eyes focused on her teammates form draped over one of the tree branches. Lauren was trying her very best not to explode, but these jackasses had gone too far. They hurt the people she cared about. Keira was always like a little sister to her, just as insane as she was.

Kokoa viewed Keira as one of her own, if not as a niece since she had come to True Heart nine years before, and like most of the members, worming her way into their hearts, forever ingrained in their memories. Levy was much like Jami, a gentle soul who couldn't hurt someone even if she wanted to. " Master Kokoa?" Trinstan asked in fear and shock. Seeing everyone, no not just everyone, _Keira_ like that...made him afraid. The eggplant haired woman never turned from the tree, only calling out one order.

" Get them down." she commanded in a steely tone, making a shiver run down even **Erza's** spine. Laki and some of the other members helped get the four down, the girls going first after some of the guys from True Heart spouted something about a Guy's Code rule, being extra careful lest they re-open the wounds and make them bleed more. This was already too much bloodshed. " Everyone get back to the guild, now!" Kokoa ordered.

And so they began the trek back to Fairy Tail, the distance seeming all too long, and the four were set in the infirmary while Elfman was sent to get Porlyusica. Erza was seated on a stool in between Keira and Levy's beds, movements still jerky yet. She was immensely angered that her sibling and nakama had been injured. She had taken the time to wipe the damning letter off of her sisters skin, feeling rage bubble up like a volcano. Someone was going to pay dearly.

Jami sat on the other side of Keira's bed, tearstains on her cheeks and eyes red from crying. It hurt to see the redhead like that. They had been best friends since Keira and her parents had joined when they were both six, only Keira was older by seven months. Her parents had become like a second family to the blonde, and now not only were they gone, but now her best friend was lying unconscious on a bed, face contorted in pain, though less then before when she was found.

Suddenly Elfman burst in, Porlyusica over his shoulder, the aforementioned pink haired asocial woman hitting him over the head with a broom she must've had some amount of time to grab. " Please Porlyusica, they need help." Erza begged the woman, surprising everyone. She never begged, except for when Gray had been trying to refuse to retreat at one of Phantom's hide-outs. " Humph. Stupid humans. Get out, I can't work around the stink of ya!" the woman yelled and slammed the door in everyone's faces.

Then she set to work tending to Levy, Keira, Jet and Droy. They had lost quite a lot of blood, and there would definitely be scarring, unless they could get a rare herb from near Mt. Hakobe's base. Finally, she emerged, wiping blood off of her hands with a wet rag.

" They need blood, and if someone doesn't go to the foot of Mt. Hakobe, there's going to be some serious scarring. I hope that's it now, this brute here grabbed me so suddenly I only had time to grab my broom and smack him over the head with it! I'll leave directions on how to make the cream of the herb." Natsu stood wordlessly, along with Trinstan who walked out, preparing for the trip to Mt. Hakobe, the group supposed. Porlyusica wrote down the instructions and put them in Jami's care before leaving, muttering about ignorant humans and how they couldn't stop getting hurt.

It was pretty obvious to the members of both Fairy Tail and True Heart that Trinstan had a crush on the redheaded psycho in his guild, though that fact was unknown to Keira herself. " I don't care what the Council says about guild peace, this was a unprovoked attack, and they _will_ get retribution." Kokoa was angry. This was not just an unprovoked attack, this meant war.

 _' Lion's Den...prepare to be taught a lesson you'll never forget!'_ the seething guild master thought as she stood silently in the Fairy Tail guildhall.

* * *

 _ **Holy crap! And Lion's Den attacks! I'm such a bitch, doing that. I'm sorry, and if the story seems a bit rushed, I also apologize for that, I rushed to complete this chapter today, I have a lot on my plate. Well, Keira, Levy, and Jet and Droy are down for the count but everyone else is still okay, let's just hope I don't turn into a bitch and make things harder for them...**_

 _ **Hope ya liked the chapter, and tell me if you find any mistakes, I re-read like almost everything but I'm sure there's gonna be a mistake left somewhere in there.**_

 _ **Bye for now!**_

 _ **-Always,**_

 _ **FireHanyou15-**_


	8. The Beginning

**Welcome to Fire and Ice (Re-loaded) chapter seven! I will now be fully entering the Lion's Den arc I've created, yay! How will everything play out? O.O A sea of turbulence is rising, and only I can tell what will happen now...maybe... I have ideas at random planned out. No idea where they'll go for the time being until I'm ready, but whatever.**

 **TIME FOR THE CHAPTER!**

 **Chapter seven: Spirit Advisors and More Questions**

* * *

Keira was still unconscious in the infirmary with Levy and Droy, Jet having woken up earlier though still weak and horribly confused. Jami sat by Keira's bedside yet again, and sighed before placing the redheads headphones over her ears and selecting a song. **(Lose Yourself by Eminem)** The blonde let the beginning of the tune resonate throughout the infirmary before connecting her own headphones to her Music Lacrima and playing a random song.

Keira's drawn expression soon loosened, and within three hours, her more serious wounds had healed, though she still had not woken. Most of the day had been spent moping around the guild. Natsu was training with Erza behind the guild, Makarov and Kokoa were secluded in the formers office, Keira's team visited the orange-top, the bluenette, redhead and blacket occasionally. Lauren sat, doing her usual nervous ticks. Tapping her fingers against the wood, looking at the time, biting her bottom lip, glancing up towards the infirmary, before she blew out hot air and the Night dragon slayer shot up with a small scream that failed to belie her feelings of rage.

" DAMNIT! How could they! Once I find their asses I'll blast them all the way to the moon and back three times!" her fists clenched and unclenched in her fury. She was extremely angry that someone had hurt the people she cared about, but what got to her even more was the fact that she hadn't sensed anything wrong with the day. " I know you're angry Lauren, we all are. But we need to act rationally, instead of running for their headquarters and busting heads open." Amber reminded her. The auburn haired teen sighed before slipping back into her seat. " Those bastards...Lion's Den." she muttered.

Everyone was on edge. Lucy kept an eye on Keira and Levy, feeling a sense of Deja Vu. Team ShadowGear had been injured by Phantom Lord because her father had paid them to bring her back to the mansion. It wasn't until the next day that Keira woke up, groggy and pissed off. " I'LL KILL THAT SON OF A BITCH!" she roared at the top of her lungs once she had remembered the happenings that landed her in that infirmary bed.

The door slammed open and Jami was in there along with Lauren, who immediately glomped the redhead. " Shit!" she called in surprise as she fell off of the bed onto the floor. Jami continued rambling and sobbing, and Lauren was threatening to 'slap her crazy ass' if she ever did it again. The teenager sweatdropped at her friends, before she abruptly stood, dragging Lauren and Jami from the floor seeing as they were still attached to her midsection. " I'll murder those bastards..." she muttered, voice filled to the brim with untampered rage. **(They're now down in the main hall of Fairy Tail.)**

About six hours after Keira woke, so did Levy and Droy. Lucy was relieved, immensely. " Do you know who attacked you?" Keira interrupted the pondering bluenette. " I do. It's that bitch, Hotaru from Lion's Den." Keira knew this woman well. She was highly psychopathic, and had a thirst for blood which could quite possibly rival even a wyvern or Zeref if she was angry enough.

" That isn't a woman, that's a monster. And there is no way that she can be saved." Keira's eyes were shadowed. True Hearts hidden mission was to help innocents and let those who have wronged, repent. However, if someone is passed the point of saving, there is no hope for them. Kokoa caught Keira's gaze and nodded. A silent message; for what, no one could tell. Besides a select few of the True Heart guild that is.

Keira knelt to the floor and clasped her hands together, as if in prayer. Her crimson hair rose and swayed around her. **(Look up 'flowing anime hair' or something, and at some point you'll see a picture of the black haired girl from the Fate series. The way her hair is undulating is how Keira's looks essentially.)** " An Angel Heart's Guidance, show us the path towards a bright future. Come forth, guider of Hearts, Nala!" in an instant, a feeling of calm washed over the members of both Fairy Tail and True Heart. Kokoa took this moment to breath a sigh of relief, taking gratitude in the short reprieve.

A spontaneous burst of red, orange and gold, mixed in with falling rose petals and streams of golden light flooded the guild and suddenly, a fox with auburn fur and crimson eyes stood before the still kneeling Keira. " Who's that?" Wakaba whispered to Macao who was going to say he didn't know when the fox spoke. " My name is Nala, I am the Spirit Advisor of the True Heart guild and I have sworn allegiance to Master Kokoa, and Keira Scarlet, the only two successful in summoning me." the redhead herself was shaking slightly and her hair still floated about her, a bead of sweat slowly trickling down her forehead from the effort of summoning Nala.

Kokoa knelt to the floor and Nala took her attention from the quickly wearing down redhead. " Nala, please. We are at a loss as to what to do. A guild, Lion's Den attacked three Fairy Tail members and Keira." Nala took the redheads cut cheek and bandages into account. " I suggest not taking any action as of right now. Though it is clear that they provoked you all, if you act out, the Council will see and then they will put the blame on you all. Public accounts should prove that this Lion's Den attacked first, not any of you." she again looked to Keira who was shaking a bit more. " I will take my leave now. Keira?" the aforementioned teen turned hazy brown orbs to the Spirit Advisor in question. " Save your strength. You would not stand a fight if you cannot summon me. Prolonging this visit is draining you enough as it is." with that, the fox disappeared and Keira slumped her shoulders, breathing in and out in a slight pant.

She remained on the floor however, for she didn't have the strength to get up, so Lauren supported her weight as she slowly got up, leading the redhead to one of the benches. Within five minutes, Keira was feeling better, but was still troubled by the events that occurred as of late. She bit her thumb as she tried to piece this all together. This whole thing was giving her one of the biggest headaches ever.

It was getting dark. The Guild Masters had assigned partners to travel with. No one knew when Lion's Den would attack so they wanted to be prepared. Natsu, Happy and Erza stayed at Lucy's apartment, while Gray and Gajeel set up magic traps-invisible mind you, courtesy of Levy and Freed-before Gajeel stayed close to Fairy Hills 'to keep watch for those Lion freaks' he said. He really wanted to make sure Levy was okay.

Jet and Droy stayed with Alzack, Bisca roomed with Laki, Levy, Evergreen and Wendy and Carla. Bixlow and Freed roomed with Cana and Juvia, while Elfman roomed with Mirajane.

Keira, Lauren, Amber, Jami, and Naya roomed together, Trinstan roomed with Rocky-one of his best friends and teammates-, Lauren roomed with Valerie Tonto and Clarissa Nixton, while Shale Gluzarno shared a room with her teammates. Kokoa stayed with herself seeing as she was...very powerful to say the least. Keira sighed as she swirled her straw inside the Shirley Temple that Naya had made, her attitude displaying confusion and distain. On any other given day, Naya would have no doubt filled to the brim with sugar on any other day, but it was a serious time so the Sweets Mage refrained from trying to get her friends sugar high.

" I know. You're confused, and angry and everything, believe me, but we need to think this through." Amber reminded her to which the redhead sighed again and took a sip. " Yeah I know." the teen let her head drop to stare at the ceiling before she paused.

She then activated her magic and her magic circle expanded tremendously, and it disappeared from view. " I'm gonna know if they tried anything. I'll feel it." she muttered, almost _wishing_ for them to do something, just so she could attack them.

" Keira...What did you do?" Amber gave her best 'tell me unless you want to be hurt' look and the redhead shrugged. " I put a replica of my magic circle around Magnolia to protect it. If Lion's Den even **thinks** about attacking, I'll know." she admitted, waving her hand dismissively.

She hoped it would be that little witch Hotaru or the sadistic little shit Iwao, the boss of Lion's Den. Everyone headed to bed soon enough, praying that chaos wouldn't come to visit tomorrow.

* * *

A maniacal grin stretched across a face shadowed by the dark and with one command, Fairy Tail and True Heart's fate was sealed. " It's time."

* * *

The next morning, everyone travelled to Fairy Tail, and all seemed calm. The magic traps hadn't be set off and Keira's magic hadn't detected anything. The members of both guilds collectively sat within Fairy Tail, each at different tables, trying to make sense of everything. Keira still had her bandages on but she was steadily healing. The redhead was about to say something when she stopped herself short, shooting up, coffee orbs wide and shadowed behind a curtain of scarlet bangs. " They-They wouldn't..." but in her heart, she knew they would. With that thought in mind, she ground her teeth and ran from the building, just as a earthquake shook the ground. Keira looked up, in horror.

" No." her horror filled gaze sharpened to one of her fiercest glares before her hand shot into the air. " Open! Gate of The Protector, Misaki!" the aforementioned Celestial Spirit appeared from within her Gate and looked toward her anxious key holder. " I need you to protect everyone in Fairy Tail. I have something to do." with a nod from both, the redhead darted off, intent on putting a stop to this.

But what she saw next left her frozen in terror. Lion's Den had created a walking guildhall. Like they probably copied Phantom Lord on that. And the DMC (or Dark Matter Cannon for those who didn't know.) began to collect a substance that looked like raw magic power. She flew around to face the members that had come outside. " Run! Get away now!" she screamed and threw her arm out, also managing to catch her elder sister from racing ahead. " Why did you stop me?!" she asked fiercely and Keira regarded her elder with a glare of her own. " This isn't the Jupiter Cannon, not even close. This works solely on dark energy and matter. If it touches even the smallest part of you, you'll die within seconds!" she shouted and ran ahead herself. She had a plan.

Keira could only hope she didn't destroy herself or let the town be wiped away from this attack. No. Sealing all thoughts away, she slid into a stance. " I may not be powerful enough to throw off a Jupiter Blast, but this I can do!" she said, and re-enforced her stance, magic circles erupting all around her and above. They were large, small, round, square, and there were at least sixty of them. They all activated when the Cannon erupted. Keira's magic shield was holding strong against the massive force of the attack, but she had to brace herself to keep from losing her balance. The force was immense and the Dark Matter was beginning to take a toll on Keira's strength. But she held. If her sister was strong enough to take a Jupiter blast and still fight Aria of the Great Sky (former Phantom Lord S-Class mage, leader of the Element 4), and Master Jose Porla, Phantom Lord's Guild Master as well as Ten Wizard Saint, then she could take this stupid cannon. Still, it didn't hurt any less.

The Dark Matter eventually dissipated, but the resounding force left from the blast sent Keira flying backwards with tremendous force, as well as a scream, cutting off as soon as she hit the dirt and skidded back further. Her armor, which no one had noticed, broke and then in sparkles of light, returned to their magical cache. The attack was gone, but Keira was injured; and badly. " Scarlet has fallen. Too bad, I thought we could play some more." they all head a voice and looked to the top of the DMC. Atop the cannon, the mass of wizards saw a woman, with neon purple hair and neon green eyes, grinned insanely-not to mention evilly-, and waved a very sharp knife in her hand at the collection of members. This was a S-Class mage from Lion's Den. Keira raised on her elbows and glared, a snarl etching itself onto her face, hate clearly displayed front and center for anyone to see. This only caused the purple haired woman to grin more. " Does the little puppy wanna play? I think you need _a nap!_ " she shouted and at 'a nap' launched three large steak knives at Keira's head, to which she jumped up and away to dodge.

" Come down here and fight me you Lioness bitch!" she requipped into a jaguar armor with one sword that had black spikes on it (that strongly resembled Erza's Purgatory sword), then shot up and attacked the Lion. " Careful now, Princess, your cowardice is showing." Keira smirked. " Real ironic, coming from the one who needed their entire guild to attack another. What? Not powerful enough to take us all on your own at the same time?" the two continued to fight, and the sound of metal connecting with metal reached the guild members' ears.

* * *

 _ **OH MY GOD! I...don't know how I managed to get this done semi-quickly. Are there any natural disasters going on currently? No? Then what miracle is going on? My brain feels like mush, but it's done. I apologize if there are too many-if any, and there probably are-mistakes, I read over this multiple times. I had two random ideas for later chapters in this doc, I moved them to another thing but I forgot to save my work to here and I had to re-write a bit of my stuff.**_

 _ **Hope you liked this chapter.**_

 _ **-Always,**_

 _ **FireHanyou15-**_


	9. Is It Over Yet?

**Hey everybody! I'm back, with a chapter and it's early! HOLY CRAP! THAT'S ONLY BEEN FIVE DAYS SINCE THE LAST UPDATE! I'M GETTING BETTER AT THIS~! I apologize if you find and mistakes! I suck at proof-reading!**

 **Anyway, enjoy chapter eight!**

 **Chapter eight: Is It Over Yet?**

* * *

Keira grit her teeth as she dodged _yet another_ flying kitchen knife. Where the hell did these things keep coming from?! Hotaru was now going crazy, if that word means **anything** anymore...She had requipped from her jaguar armor to her Devil's Soldier armor. Keira darted around and summoned an explosion lacrima from her magical cache, throwing it to the ground, shattering the stones and creating a smoke screen. The resourceful teenager used this to her advantage and fired a medium scale attack where she felt Hotaru's magical presence.

She could hear someone jump into the mess. A bright light lit up the smoke and when it all cleared, Amber was there in her own Starry Sky armor. " Figured I might as well join the party." she offered in a belligerent tone. " Thanks. Glad you got the invitation." Keira played right along with her friend. Then the redhead held a hand out, palm towards Hotaru and twelve swords went for the woman. While the purple hair psycho was playing with Amber, Keira sent a massive blast of Music Magic off into the guildhall. Little music notes hung around the air in any available spot, innocently staring down the people. The redhead was surprised when Lucy leapt inside the building. She saw Hotaru's grin widen and instantly knew what was going on.

Keira summoned two swords. " Get behind me, now!" Lucy wanted to hesitate but the crazed look on the purple haired woman's face parallel to them made her think otherwise. She knew she wasn't strong enough to take someone with that much insanity on their side. " No way in hell you're getting her, Lion." Keira's expresso eyes hardened into dark chocolate blazing with rage.

" I think I will Little Princess." the woman smirked and snapped her fingers, ropes suddenly rising from the floors which sort of freaked Lucy out but Keira simply rolled her eyes, and slashed at the rope, though she wasn't expecting it to explode. Talk about an unexpected bomb drop.

The ropes wrapped around the two before the redhead could stop it, and when Hotaru closed her fist, the ropes detonated with the two still wrapped up. " Territory magic huh? Fitting for a sociopathic little bitch like you."

Back outside on Fairy Tail's back stoop, the members were desperately fighting. Lauren was launching combo attacks with Cana and Naya was just firing any piece of candy she could at the opposing guild. Elfman was knocking people away from Mirajane left and right, Macao and Wakaba were doing their best to fight, Trinstan and his team were trying to annihilate some of the other psycho's from Lion's Den, while the rest of the guilds...went bat shit. Lauren was blasting people with her Night Dragon-Slayer abilities before they could get close, Amber had leapt off to help Keira, and Master Kokoa had disappeared. It was a bloodbath, though Lion's Den seemed to enjoy that. " JUST HOW MANY OF THESE FUCKING FREAKS ARE THERE?!" Lauren roared as she sent three Lion's packing with one Night Dragon's Shining Fist dealt out, and Trinstan ran passed, shouting ' How should I know?!' on his way. The Dragon-slayer growled. Gajeel was blasting people away, and Wendy was using her Enchant: Arms and Vernier to support people, and Natsu was burning his opponents before running off to fight whoever he could find inside the guildhall on legs.

Keira was still in her Devil's Soldier armor and she then closed her eyes, opening them again, determination filling coffee orbs. Her power grew around her, and Amber kept Hotaru busy while the redhead prepared. An intense feeling of pressure filled the area, and Keira continued listening to the sounds of the world. The magical pressure was building, and it expanded before it couldn't hold any more. " RHYTHMIC EXPLOSION!" the spells name called out, created an enormous coil of music notes, smoke, and a bigger amount of flames than her demonstration of the spell. The teen sent her attack straight for Hotaru and Amber jumped out of the way. The redhead grit her teeth, and added more pressure, and a second wave fired off. She'd cast the spell twice now.

From the outside, the left side of the Lion's Den guildhall blew out and everyone saw music notes, twice, and everyone grinned. Keira wasn't going easy on them. Trinstan instantly grew less worried seeing the massive amount of music notes, knowing Keira would be fine, though he was still concerned. " Guess Keira's not holding back." Rocky grinned and slapped people away with his wind magic, and Lauren snorted as she practically flew passed. " When has she **ever** held back?" and the blonde wind mage thought that over before nodding. " True..." he slapped away a few more opponents.

" Card Magic: Heaven, Reverse Deck **(deck or death?)** , Mountain! Summon lightning!" Cana sent the attack towards her opponents, and Lauren raised her hands, palms up, and her head to the sky, and it went from light to dark. Day to night, and she then began to eat her element. Gajeel was snacking on one of the legs of the guildhall, and one of the fire mages had let Natsu gorge on her fire. Keira had her music playing and continued fighting, her strength and attacks amplified by the tone and intensity of her music. Natsu was running through the guildhall, blasting people and burning them out of his way.

He was both pissed and excited for a good fight. " FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" he roared and sucker punched four guys in the face before running off again. Erza was fighting as well. " Heaven's Wheel: Scattered Petals!" Levy and Jami were enforcing the magical barriers to protect and they were working on a trap. " Solid Script: Typhoon!" and so, as casted, a typhoon wiped out their possible attackers. Jet was running around his opponents, quick enough to confuse them and then incapacitate them. Freed, Evergreen and Bixlow were helping too.

" Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun!" Evergreen's attack sent countless arrays of magical bullets straight for her targets. Freed was casting Runes, and Bixlow was using his babies to fire anything they had. Gray and Juvia had teamed up to make their power increase, creating a large Unison Raid attack. Bisca and Alzack were using their great teamwork skills to double-team the members of Lion's Den. " Yeehaw!" Bisca called as she kept firing. Everyone was fighting for their lives.

Inside, Keira, Amber and Hotaru were all covered in blood, and the latter of the three still had that annoying crazy grin on her face. Lucy was still untouched. " Ugh! I've had enough!" Amber turned. " Open! Gate of the Water Serpent, Hydra!" at the same time as the Gate opened, Keira requipped. Into her Water Serpent armor. _' She's calling Hydra out already? She must be desperate...'_ Amber thought to herself, watching on standby as Keira and Hydra sent Hotaru flying through the ceiling. Keira panted and glared at the floor as she tried to catch her breath. " Damn. That was only one...There's still so many more..." suddenly, Amber was thrown from the building with a scream. " AMBER!" Keira shouted in worry but jumped away and dodged as a blast of magic threatened to put her out. Lucy had been thrown to a wall, and lay unconscious on the floor.

She turned expecting another member, only to see Iwao Matsushita, the Master of Lion's Den. Her glare grew ever more rageful and he smiled as if he were innocent. " Let's play, little girl." and the two were off.

* * *

This was how Gray and Juvia found the redhead. Covered in blood, fighting the Master of Lion's Den. Her swords littered the area, stuck into walls and the floors, water soaking the floors, lightning crackling violently as she fought. She was in her sisters Lightning Empress armor-one of her friends had copied her sisters magic and gave her a copy of the armors-and kept fighting. " You're fast and strong. As expected of the daughter of Erik and Melissa Scarlet. Such a tragedy they died." Keira froze.

" Did I strike a nerve? Poor baby." blood was flashing across her eyes, screams filling her ears, her own and two others'. " Keira?" Gray asked seeing the redhead stand still, silent and head bowed. A single sound escaped from her. A whimper and then an enormous red and gold magic circle erupted under her feet and every sharp object flew to the Lion's Den Master. When the redhead looked up, tears flowed like a river from her eyes, a hateful glare on her face, yet she made no sound as she continued fighting. She couldn't hear anything; nothing except for her parents' screams and her own echoing in her mind. Gray decided to take over. " Ice Make: Lance!" his attack sent Iwao flying back into a wall, rubble falling on him and Juvia took this chance to check on the still silently crying redhead. " Keira, Keira you need to pull yourself together!" the teen didn't respond and Juvia bit her lip in thought before delivering a sound slap across Keira's face and she abruptly snapped out of it.

" What." she asked as she took one of the swords from the ground and summoned a spear. " What the hell is he doing?!" Keira roared seeing Gray fight Iwao. " Damnit Gray you moron!" with that she jumped off shouting for Juvia to keep an eye on Lucy. The redhead quickly intercepted the hand that was headed for Gray's stomach, black lightning. Her spear nearly took Iwao's hand off but he grinned. " That's why I'm in the Lightning Empress armor Gray. He uses Lightning magic but not the typical kind. He uses Black Lightning." the dark green haired man grinned. " Beauty, brawn and brains. Impressive." he was mocking her but she didn't take the bait this time. " Just stay back." the two continued fighting and soon they heard two loud crashes and screams. " Looks like the Flame-thrower and Erza are tearing your members to shreds." the redhead grinned when he scowled. " No matter." this only served to make the eyes of Keira to narrow and her grin to grow wider.

" I hope you have a good doctor, cause you're really gonna need 'em!" Keira gave off that rather suspicious comment before sliding into a stance, power beginning to suck towards her in front of the redhead. Hydra had been sent back to the Spirit World by an attack that he hadn't been expecting so Keira had been fighting Iwao one on one from then on out. The teenager had let all of her allies have small earbuds that had sound cancelling properties built in, to protect them. Keira didn't need any, her ears had been damaged already, but some healing mages from True Heart had fixed her eardrums so that she could hear an extensive amount of noises-her hearing almost as good as a Dragon slayer's-but her attacks wouldn't hurt her ears anymore.

The amount of power that was steadily growing began to look alarmingly large and resembled a button. Once Keira felt the amount had grown to be unstable, she grinned. And then brought her hand down on the magical button extremely hard, with the loud exclamation of " HYPERSONIC BLAST!" a sound, incredibly loud **(louder than a jet engine up close, it's really loud. Try a decibel meter chart image)** formed, making all those without sound cancelling earphones scream and fall to the floor in agony as their ears bled from the volume intensity. At the same time, the small music notes Keira had spread out also detonated making the sound all the louder. Thankfully, all innocent bystanders and others whom had no part in this battle were spared.

Gray and Juvia looked at Iwao as he screamed, though they couldn't hear a thing. Juvia made to remove the earbuds from her ears but Keira saw and grabbed her hands, shaking a red mop of hair in the negative.

Those protecting Fairy Tail from ground floor gaped as the building on the water shook like it was having a seizure and Lauren grinned. Keira had cast Hypersonic Blast. Lauren knew that any sound experienced after that attack-directed at an opponent-would feel like a thousand needles into the persons brain. _' Breaking in the heavy artillery already Keira?'_ the auburn haired Dragon-slayer asked in her mind as she let loose her special breath attack. " NIGHT DRAGON'S PIERCING HOWL!" and a stream of cosmos erupted from the auburn haired mages mouth, headed straight for her opponents who tried to dodge in vain. Inside, Iwao screamed as his ears bled, the damage to his sensitive eardrums immediate. This was her chance, she wasn't going to let this opportunity go to waste.

Then, Keira knelt to the floor, hands clasped in prayer. " Deep within Hearts coated by a deceitful and cruel shell, resides truth. Lives dictated by sin and untruthfulness lie in wait for a catalyst to a new beginning.." Kokoa stepped up, her magical aura making her clothes and hair float. " May lies be vanquished and truth reign free in trust and loyalty. Evil be disposed of by the hands of Angels! LIAR'S JUDGEMENT!" the clouds parted letting golden sunlight rain on them all and then a burst of white light filled the room, stretching throughout the entire building, and it managed to reach the other Lion's Den members, scattered about.

They were all being judged by sacred light, the spell reminiscent of Fairy Law. Keira panted and fell over as Kokoa took over, the magical brunt being taken off of the redhead. She had suffered many wounds and was exhausted. The light felt so good. If she could just block out the sounds it would be...the perfe...ct..spot to...slee...

Outside, everyone saw the golden light erupt and True Heart grinned. " There's Master Kokoa." Lauren chuckled and cocked a hip. The light ended shortly thereafter and Lauren spoke to her Exceed companion. " Let's go up there and check things out Morioka." the white, red striped Exceed nodded and lifted her friend into the castle through the blown out wall, to see Keira passed out on the ground with blood coming from almost every direction, Kokoa panting, Gray and Juvia looking confused and a dark green haired man on the ground, not moving.

" Where's Amber?" Lauren asked as she assessed her friend. " Morioka get her down to the infirmary." the Exceed did as told and flew the redhead out of the nightmarish guildhall. " She fought well. Amber had been thrown out of here by Iwao and Keira took over from there." Kokoa glared, eyes filled with contempt at the unconscious Wizard Saint. And she hadn't even used one iota of her magic power, though casting Liar's Judgement was no small task. Morioka came back and a Teleportation mage got Lucy and Kokoa while the Exceed took Lauren down. There were more Teleportation and Healing mages than anything in True Heart so they could get down on their own. Natsu and Erza could get back on their own, thanks to Erza's short ability to fly in her Heaven's Wheel armor and Natsu having Happy with him.

" Oh my god!" Naya cried seeing Keira. Mirajane ran inside to open the doors and Jet was sent with Elfman to get Porlyusica again. The injured were laid down wherever there was room, bandages and medical supplies strewn about, Healing mages running this way and that to help, the support mages giving Wendy a hand in both healing and restoring magic energy. Keira was still unconscious, as was Lucy, Master Kokoa was sitting down, Lauren was with Keira, and the rest were wherever. Amber walked inside holding her arm, armor hanging on to wherever it could. " Is it done?" she asked and everyone nodded.

" Freeze! Don't move a muscle!" everyone turned their heads to see a large collection of the Rune Knights. Natsu and Happy tried running again but were caught in the magic circle again. Everyone was taken to camps, even the injured (some Rune Knights carried Lucy, Keira and the other unconscious away).

Keira sat inside one of the tents, glaring at the Rune Knights as she sat, dressed in a baggy dress shirt, one side of the collar sliding down to reveal her shoulder and bra strap. " Can you tell us what happened Miss..." Keira glared more. " Scarlet. And frankly, we were just fighting for our damn lives out there. Don't you think you could let our injured heal and then get their wits about them?" she also had a fever. " I happened to sense the Dark Matter Cannon, ran out and used a bunch of magic circles to stop it, but the damage is still clear. " She rolled up one sleeve and showed the Knights her purple arm. " This is what Dark Matter does to you. You'll see this after you die. It kills that quickly. Oh yeah, let's not forget I fought Hotaru and then Master Iwao of the Lion's Den guild..." she muttered. The Rune Knights excused her from further questioning after that.

Two days after they were all sequestered away, the mages were returned to their guilds and the mages were ordered to bed. Trinstan tossed and turned in bed. No one had been allowed near eachother during questioning so he hadn't had the time to check if Keira or Master Kokoa were okay. Since she had been half-naked at best because of the damage to her clothes, Trinstan had leant her a shirt of his and she accepted, the shirt nearly dwarfing her. She had also taken a skirt from Lauren. _' I hope she's okay...'_ was his last thought before he succumbed to sleep. Meanwhile, Keira was sharing her room with Jami, the latter passed out while the redhead lay awake, mind racing a mile a minute.

The teenage redhead sighed and closed her eyes, mind still going a mile a minute. _' I just hope this is all over. I'm not sure how much insanity I can deal with...'_ the teen sighed again and turned off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Fairy Tail had gathered inside the True Heart conference room and sat down, marveling at the size. Keira and her team sat down, the redhead and many others choosing to seat themselves gingerly to avoid causing discomfort to their wounds. Master Makarov and Master Kokoa were a the very front standing behind a podium, a tall stool helping Master Makarov see everyone. " Children, we spilled blood yesterday, both our own and that of our enemies. In spite of everything, you all fought valiantly, and we prevailed in the end. This win, is yours children." Natsu stood. " I told you already Gramps; you were a big part of it." everyone agreed and the same for True Heart to Master Kokoa.

Then, Master Kokoa addressed her children. " I'm sure you are aware of the victory against Lion's Den. Though, our true goal was unsuccessful." Gray leaned over and asked Keira what the goal was and she whispered it to him. " They were judged by Heaven, and many were deemed guilty. One of the innocents however, is this young lady right here." a teenager, not much older than Wendy stepped out from behind one of the curtains and Kokoa held out her hand. She had long gray hair, purple eyes and a shy disposition. The teen was wearing a blue halter-style sundress that she assumed Sheila loaned her. Heaven knew that girl probably stayed up all night making clothes. " Everyone, please say hello to Marina Lucuo. Marina, say hello to the Fairy Tail and True Heart members."

" Hello Marina!" was one of the greetings along with ' Hi Marina!', ' Yo.' and ' FIGHT ME!' that one was from Natsu and it got him serval looks from around the room. He pouted and sat down, discreetly lacing his fingers with Lucy's, whom was right beside him. Marina had decided to join the guilds she felt most welcomed in, both True Heart and Fairy Tail. Marina was currently staying with Lucy until she got a permanent residence.

Hopefully the madness was done for now...

* * *

 **ANDDDDD DONE! Man, I feel better! Iwao is dead and so is Hotaru (they couldn't be saved and so they were judged by the Heavens. Liar's Judgement is kinda like a Supreme Court Judge cause it can decide whether you're innocent or guilty and if you're guilty, then you are 'judged'. Which essentially means you get offed. That's what you get for being evil to the bone.), Lion's Den is being disbanded, the questioning is over, now the healing process begins.**

 **Next chapter: Entering the past of Marina (Yay, we're gonna find out what made her join Lion's Den! *cheers* Yay, flashbacks!) Sorry again for any mistakes, just assume that any post of mine will have some error or mistake in it, I'm not good at proof-reading...**

 **-Always,**

 **FireHanyou15-**


	10. Someone React! A new Contract!

**Brand new chapter! Hope you're all ready for this. Now we dive into Marina's past and as the chapter title suggests, a new contract arises. Hm...how will things play out...? Oh wait, I'm the writer which means I control it. MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *ahems* Please excuse that lapse of sanity and composure.**

 **Anyway, LET THE CHAPTER BEGIN!**

 **Chapter nine: Someone React! A new Contract and Intro to Marina!**

* * *

It was nearly a week after the Lion's Den attack, and everyone was recuperating. The damage on Keira's arms and legs due to the Dark Matter Canon had cleared up (much to her immense relief), she was still a little tender from her fight with Iwao but it was fading fast, and everyone was healing up just fine. Erza was healing from a minor wound, a kick to the stomach painting her skin yellow as it healed, Lucy was quickly recovering from a slight concussion, and Team ShadowGear was also improving well.

Lauren and Keira pranced about Fairy Tail, a tune flowing from their mouths in harmony, large joyful smiles on their faces as the two bounded about merrily. Loke was keeping an eye on Lucy whom had suffered a slight concussion from her head being knocked against the wall, but was otherwise unhurt. Keira was jumping on tables serving drinks, dancing as she did so, same for Lauren. The two were giving quite the show, one that Carla disapproved of immensely.

Lucy was watching the two prance about in childish abandon with a smile. " I'm glad you weren't hurt, Lucy." Loke said making the blonde turn to him. " Yeah me too. I'm still a bit worried though. One, that Lion's Den was so easy to defeat-though I played no part in it-and two, that my father sent them to get me. I already told him after Phantom Lord was disbanded that I wanted no part of his stupid plans or his business. I just...I wanted someplace that held warmth, like the mansion used to before, well..ask Aquarius." Loke looked at his key holder with concerned hazel-green eyes. Before he could ask if she was alright, a person sat down.

Keira was seated across from Loke and Lucy, " Sooo, since you two are like powerful as fuck, how about we make a Joint Contract?" Leo thought over the proposition while Lucy looked confused. " What's a Joint Contract?" Keira answered before Leo could. " Essentially two Celestial wizards form a contract and that allows them to call on Spirits that they don't have technical contracts with. So, for example, if we did make one, I'd be able to summon Leo or any one of your Spri-I mean friends." the redhead corrected herself. " Sorry. To make myself keep remembering that you guys can still feel pain despite not being human, I make sure I refer to The Spirits as 'my friends' or 'her friends' or 'his friends', whatever. I hate it when Celestial wizards abuse the Spirits they have contracts with. In fact, one time I was on a job when I heard fighting, and I had arrived unseen just in time to see your previous key holder summon Aries to block an attack. Boy was I mad then. I wish I could've done something. Anyway, I could summon Lucy's Spirits/friends even if I don't have a real contract with any of you. By the way, the stronger the wizards, the stronger the bond and the contract. And each wizard gets a mega power boost from the other." Leo nodded, taking it all in.

" So what keys do you have?" he asked the redhead, and she pulled a keyring off of her silver belt and laid them out. " I have contracts with Pegasus, Corona Australis, Corona Borealis, a close relative to Pyxis, and Canis Major. I also have contracts with five very very special Spirits but they're incredibly rare and could be stolen at any given moment." she glanced around for a quick minute before un-zipping her knee length boots and pulling out a smaller diamond key ring with five black onyx keys on it. " With these Black Diamond keys I have contracts with Delphinus the Spirit of The Dolphin, Hydra the Spirit of The Water Serpent, Misaki the Spirit of The Protector, Hayley the Spirit of The Devine Flame, and Draco the Spirit of the Dragon." Loke's hazel eyes widened. " You have five of the Black Diamond Keys?!" he whispered harshly and she nodded.

" Yeah. I had to go all over for them too. Went to Joya for Misaki, I formed my contract with Hydra down near Caelum, and then got Delphinus in Bellum. I managed to get Draco by a landslide fight in some nowhere place near Tully Village and I just made my contract with Hayley a good week or two before after gaining her key in Freesia on a job." she grinned. Then after all the details had been ironed out, Loke and Lucy agreeing to form a Joint Contract, the topic moved on to various subjects.

This one, however, Trinstan listened into, in a totally not creepy way though. " Keira? Do you believe in Soulmates?" the redhead paused in sipping her drink before smiling, " It might seem crazy, but yes. I do believe in Soulmates; that somewhere in the world, there is someone made specifically for you to spend the rest of your life with. By the way Loke, how are you and Aries? I know you both like..." Keira's voice faded out in Trinstan's mind as he spaced out. She believed there was someone out there, made only for her? Trinstan could only hope that he was that someone. " Hello? Earthland to Trinstan!" his reverie was broken by his teammate Rocky who was waving a hand in front of the brunet's eyes. The blue eyed teen snapped out of it abruptly, smacking his friends hand away.

He tuned back into his crush and her friends' conversation. He'd always found Celestial magic interesting, and he enjoyed learning more-indirectly-from his crush. Keira then addressed something that had been tickling the back of her mind. " Loke, you've been exonerated haven't you?" the hazel eyes of the Spirit widened. " Yeah, I know." Lucy was confused, not to mention shocked.

" How'd you know?!" she asked the redhead. " A birdie..." Keira waved off the question easily, though sobered up when she saw the faces of her companions. " Alright jeez. Listen, sometimes when something happens that involves a really powerful Spirit or the Celestial Spirit King, any Spirit mage can feel it. I happened to be one of those. In fact, I heard a lot of it; when Lucy found you by Karen Lillica's grave, her telling off the Spirit King-congratulations on that, anyone else would've shit their pants in fear-and basically the whole shebang." the redhead set her elbow on the table, palm now supporting her cheek as it rested on it. " So, anything else on Celestial Magic you're confused about?" seeing as Keira was trained in magic since she was young, she knew an extensive amount of knowledge on the subject. It wasn't Lucy's fault she was sheltered and kept away from the magic community, seeing as she was raised as a debutante.

" So, there's something else I was wondering about...Sometimes I feel off; like almost sick, but I know I haven't caught anything. Any idea what that is?" Keira thought for a moment, before snapping her fingers, a lightbulb making its presence known. " Yeah, I know. It has to do with your magic power. It basically says that you've got way to much to hold in your body. Now, there are some ways to lower that. I get rid of some of that extra magic by fighting and sleeping. That's kinda why you might see me passed out in a weird position; not just because I'm exhausted beyond the comprehension of rational thought." the redhead smiled after the longwinded sentence, taking a forceful sip of her drink.

The redhead herself could speak for a rather long time, but add increasingly fast thoughts budding to her long speech, and you have one tuckered out mage. She was only fourteen after all. " **KEIRA!** " the teen turned around, to get a fist in her face that sent her flying. The fist belonged to Shale Gluzarno, a mage of True Heart who specialized in a form of Ice Make magic, one such type being fairly similar to Gray's. The redhead removed herself from the rubble at the base of the bar with a feral glare and dashed for the purple haired mage. The two battled, fists and magic alike flying and a dust cloud formed before Erza stepped in and she got punched in the face by her sister.

Everyone froze in fear and prayed for Keira's soul to rest in peace. " You two wouldn't happen to have been fighting would you?" Keira glared. " Erza stop being a hardass! I'll fight if I damn well wanna!" no one had dared to ever stand up to Erza. The two began having a stare-off; first one to break eye contact, lost.

The sisters stood perfectly still, eyes unblinking and unwavering, until Mira punched Erza in the back of the head, and from there on out, the She-Devil Mira and Titania Erza battled it out, tearing everything to shreds while Shale and Keira and Natsu and Gray fought, eventually bringing everyone into the scuffle, turning into an all out guild brawl. " Fighting is manly!" Elfman shouted before jumping in, only to be punched in the face by both Natsu and Gray. Keira had managed to pull Shale's hair from it's bun and the purple haired mage had ripped Keira's clothes, both of their attire ripped, showing off pale and tanned slivers of skin leading to Macao and Wakaba falling down with bleeding noses and eyes hazy. Keira shivered as she kicked Shale in the knee.

Eventually, Kokoa had put a stop to the brawl and Keira scoffed, asking one of the Teleportation mages to transport her to her room in the board house, re-dressing from her ratted and torn apparel before walking away, intent on visiting someone. She arrived at a sky blue painted house at the edge of Oshibana. Keira knocked on the door and soon enough, a man with strikingly red hair and warm blue eyes answered the door. " Hi uncle Max." the man invited her in and the two began speaking, laughing merrily when the door opened and a woman with blonde hair and green eyes stepped in. " Max, that damn post man delivered the wrong mail agai-Keira? Oh hello dear, I wasn't aware you would be coming." this woman was Max Scarlet's wife, Susana. Keira smiled.

" Hi aunt Susana. I just dropped by for a short visit. By the way, I found Erza." Max shot from his chair, his hand knocking a cup from the side table, sending it to the floor and shattering. " You did? Where is she?" he practically demanded and Keira smiled. " She's in Fairy Tail. Been there since the Tower of Heaven was there. Hell, I'm pretty sure someone mentioned it briefly, that she'd been held prisoner in that hellhole until some point when there was a riot." Keira's uncle looked to be shell-shocked, hands trembling. After a while of talking, Susana left to finish some errands and had made some tea for Keira and Max after the latter cleaned up the broken cup. Keira rubbed the pad of her finger against the pained ceramic. " Hey, uncle Max? Do you ever...Do you ever get these little gifts outside your door on your birthday?" Max eyes his niece with inquisitive blue orbs. " I don't reca-Then again, it could've been back when you were thirteen." he muttered in realization. " I started getting these gifts outside the door to my mini apartment at the True Heart dorm house. Inside, there was a little gift and a note. The last one I got was my pair of earrings and the note had the number eight. That was on my fourteenth birthday." the redheaded teenager was attempting to figure it out. Eight. Eight what?

Eight years? It couldn't be related to Erza because that was ten years-most of it being spent searching with her parents. If not for Erza then what was it? Keira hated being out of the loop. It was something she shared with her father; he had always hated being left out of something. Then again, not many people hid things from Erik Scarlet, seeing as he was quite terrifying, even to his own daughter. Keira knew her father would sooner eat fire than hit his children or wife, he merely spoke in disappointment, making them feel guilty. " Uncle Max? How about we let you and aunt Susana see Erzie sometime soon; maybe in a week or so. She's still getting used to having a sister, and her guild was attacked again. True, we beat them, but the point remains." her uncle agreed and the two talked and laughed for hours before the younger of the two stood hugged her uncle and left the abode. Once Keira returned to Fairy Tail, she sat down across from Marina this time.

" Hey there, Stranger. How ya holdin' up?" the gray haired teen blushed and shifted in her seat anxiously, wearing some clothes from Jami this time. " I-I think I'm fine, thank you for asking." she sounded nervous. " What's gotcha all wound up?" the redhead asked the other. " Well...Most people from Lion's Den usually just ordered me around. Keira frowned, not liking what she was hearing at all. " Well, I can assure you that won't happen here." the redhead told the slightly older gray haired teenager. " But you will tell one of us if someone is bullying you, capeesh?" she nodded. Keira knew this subject would be difficult for Marina so she treaded lightly upon it. " So, any reason you joined those Lion's Den psychopaths?" the elder teen took a shuddering breath.

" Well, my family was fairly wealthy as I was growing up. My mother and father ran a iron mining company that expanded and became something like the Heartfilia Konzern. In fact, our company delivered iron for the Heartfilia Railways for a fairly long time. The trouble started when I was eight. Somehow the business went bankrupt, the mansion was foreclosed on and we were forced to the streets. My father picked up two jobs to keep food in our stomachs and meager clothing on us, and it worked like that for a good while...until he got sick at least. My mother and I would work instead while y younger brother Tyron stayed back to keep an eye on papa. However, sometime later, bandits invaded the town we had taken refuge in and we were forced to leave. We couldn't afford to take father with us, so he stayed. From then on it was just my mother, Tyron and me. We travelled for a good lone while, until my mother couldn't take it anymore. She ran off leaving my brother and I behind. I would refrain from eating so my brother could. One day, we ran into Hotaru and she gave me a choice. One; stay where I am and continue living like a street rat, or two; come with her, join Lion's Den and I'd be able to provide for my brother...I joined. Only, as soon as I did, they put me to work. I was doing the worst of jobs and working until my hands were red and sometimes bleeding. Sad thing is, I never saw Tyron ever again." Keira switched sides of the table so she could let the elder teen cry on her shoulder. The redhead took a deep breath, before doing something she thought that she'd never tell. " My family and I lived in Rosemary Village. While we weren't poor, we weren't exactly rich either. It was just the four of us; mom, dad, my big sister and me. I had friends, one of the being Kagura Mikazuchi. She was one of the only other people I ever looked up to; aside from my parents and sister of course. One day, my parents took me on a trip out of the village and since they thought big sis was old enough, they let her stay home. When we came back it was dark, and the entire village was up in flames. All the adults and parents were on the ground, in pools of blood and the kids were gone. I was looking for my friends and my sister but I couldn't find them anywhere. The only things from our house that wasn't burned to the ground was my mothers wedding dress, my sisters teddy bear, and a picture of the four of us. We had to leave." talking about this was hard, and the redhead desperately wished to not have said anything but she needed to get this out.

" I was three at the time when this happened. Mom dad and I went from town to town, searching all over Fiore, coast to coast. We were taking a break in Oshibana when we met Master Kokoa and she asked if we wanted to join. We did. We joined True Heart and by the time I was seven, my parents were cleared as S-Class, and by eleven, so was I. When I was twelve, my parents and I took a mission, and on it we encountered a Wyvern. We fought it but it had dispatched of my parents fairly q-quickly and then it went a-after me. By chance, a friend of mine f-from the guild had found m-me and by then I-I was nearly d-dead." Keira was stuttering over her words, the tale finally getting to her. " I-I'm so-orry, I gotta go!" she then stood, and ran out the guild doors, a curtain of red bangs shielding her eyes. Trinstan watched in worry as his crush fled from the guild and Lauren sighed, her soul seemingly leaving her in that one puff of air.

He looked up and the auburn haired Dragonslayer had a look of sympathy. " What was that?" despite being in the guild for a rather long time, he still didn't know the story behind Keira's parents. " It's not my place to tell you. If you really wanna know, you should ask Keira, though I doubt that she'd ever tell ya." the brown haired Water mage continued to stare at the doors that his crush had flew out of not long ago. Meanwhile, with said depressed redhead, Keira was currently seated in a secluded part of the forest surrounding Magnolia, the dam held on her tears finally bursting as she curled in on herself. The redhead fingered her necklace; the very same one she got from her mother on her seventh birthday. After about a half hour of crying, the teen pulled herself up, dusting off and making sure it didn't look like she was crying, reapplying her ever-present red lipstick, before making her way back to Fairy Tail. She ducked to avoid chairs that soared by and one flying Wakaba as she made her way to someone. " Lucy!" the blonde looked up and smiled.

Keira then grabbed her hand and dragged the blonde out of the guild, to a destination unknown to the blonde wizard. Directed by Keira, the two ended up in a special piece of forest around Magnolia. The air felt fresh and cool, and it practically had magic dancing in the air. A magic circle appeared on the ground, and each wizard took to their spot, opposite of the other, left hands outstretched and fingertips touching. Their right hand occupied by one key. In Lucy's hand was Loke's. In Keira's, Misaki's.

" Open! Gate of the Lion/Protector, Loke/Misaki!" the Spirits rose from their Gates, on the side of their contracted wizard. Loke smiled at Misaki and she raised an eyebrow. She turned him down. Keira ignored the silent conversation going on and said the incantation and soon enough, time seemed to freeze before the Spirit King showed up. He said nothing, merely giving one solitary nod and he smiled, comically large mustache crinkling upwards.

The wizards' attention drew from the Spirit King to their thigh, and each turned to see a mark on their right thigh. A white-silver star with a dark purple crescent moon-edges facing up-on it, a sparkle of starlight present on the wider piece of the moon, and one wing like feature winding around their leg going upward. The contract was complete. Soon after, the Spirits returned to their world, and the two now contracted wizards made their way back to the guild, Keira kicking the doors open with one black boot. " HEY BITCHES!" she shouted upon arrival. One by one, every head in the building moved to Lucy and Keira, before all eyes darted to their thighs and the two walked passed, Keira more confident as she strode in without a care in the world. She then plopped herself down onto a table top where Gray was also seated at, shirtless and in the process of removing his pants. " Gray? Clothes." the aforementioned Ice mage swore and hiked his drawers back up, looking around for his shirt. Unbeknownst to him, it was in the arms of none other than Juvia Lockser. " Nice tat." the dark haired male nodded to the Celestial wizards.

Lucy went red and attempted to pull her skirt hem to cover the mark while Keira struck a pose. " Right?" she saw Juvia behind a pillar and smiled at her. " What's that Gray? You want Juvia to pounce on ya?" she asked real loudly so the Water mage could hear her.

Keira and Lucy walked away then, the former laughing while there was exclamations. One being 'Oh my darling Gray!' and the other being something along the lines of 'Get off me! No I don't want to drink you!' and Cana laughed before pulling up another beer keg and starting to chug it. Nab was entertaining the thought of picking a job, Mira was serving drinks with her large smile ever in place, Cana had then started a drinking contest with Wakaba and Macao, Natsu was trying to fight with Gajeel and he only opened one red eye lazily before shutting it again in response.

While Keira was lounging around the guild, Natsu came up to her. " Hey Pyro." he sat down and looked disgruntled. " Hey...I need your help." the redhead eyed the pinkete in confusion. " Go on, Ash Head." he gave her a pouty glare.

" I need...I need to know where and how to take Lucy on a date!" Stare. Blink. Once. Twice, once more, before Keira broke out laughing. The sound of her laughter drew the attention of many, seeing the younger of the Scarlet siblings laughing her ass off and Natsu looking embarrassed. Keira slapped her hand on the table and nearly fell over, trying to regain her composure. She finally collected her wits and exhaled, the spectators finally turning away, having lost interest in whatever was so damn funny to the redhead. Natsu was glaring at her again, this time a pink flush to his cheeks.

" Listen Pyro, Lucy seems like a really...not simple...uhmm...rather easy to please type of person. She probably just wants something that came from your heart to show you care. I'd suggest a picnic perhaps. I know the perfect place for it too." she took a flyer out of her shorts pockets and handed it to him. It was about a popular nature park, and you could apparently make a reservation for the day. " I know the co-owner, so I could probably swing something for you guys." Keira smiled. " I'll ask him later today, so you guys can hang out tomorrow. Make sure Lucy wears shoes suited for a bit of walking. So no high heels or her usual boots, I'd suggest flat heeled boots or maybe low heeled sandals. I can pack a nice picnic basket and refrigerate it until tomorrow; just tell me what she likes, I can assume you'll want spicy stuff." he nodded.

He told the redhead what his girlfriend liked, and Keira jotted it down on her music lacrima before standing and grinning widely at the pinkete. " Don't worry my good man, you're girl will love this!" she whispered to him, because she could tell that they weren't ready to tell everyone about their relationship. With those thoughts in mind, the younger Scarlet sister skipped out of the guild doors, humming a delighted tune. Once she had found a mage to teleport her to Oshibana, she found a Lacrima Call station and contacted the co-owner of the nature park. She called in a favor, and he agreed to save a reservation for one Natsu and Lucy of Fairy Tail for the next day.

Once that was done, she returned to the dorm house and prepared a basket for Natsu and Lucy, putting into her fridge to keep it fresh before she decided to take a shower, and stay in her room for the rest of that day. It had been around midday when she spoke with Marina, and then she spent half an hour of her time crying, then she found Lucy and made her Joint Contract, then she made fun of Gray and let Juvia pounce on him like a tiger, then she helped Natsu, the love stupid Dragonslayer make a date for his girlfriend because he was utterly hopeless, then call in her last favor and that brought her to then. It was now about four or later in the afternoon and she was tired.

She fell asleep the minute her head hit the pillow.

* * *

 _ **Well, this certainly was long. Haven't made a chapter this long in a while...I blame not enough inspiration and the fact that my scheduling sucks. Working on the next two chapters of Tot Trouble, and the brand new chapter to A Switched Time-Table is going to be written up tomorrow, after I get back from the store because of stupid feminine shit...I hate life... *crying***_

 _ **So sorry if there are any-and I'm sure there are-grammatical errors or mistakes, I do try to find them, but sometimes they just slip right by me. I only realize that I missed them when I read my work and realize how stupid the paragraph looks when I see the mistake...My bad... *sweatdrop***_

 _ **-Always,**_

 _ **FireHanyou15-**_


	11. Sleepy Days and Team Celestial Dusk!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, all rights reserved for the respective owners, who is not me. I know I don't always do these things, but I forget. Sue me. Actually please don't; I have no money. Hell, my phone is being screwy so I can't make any calls on it because someone activated it before we bought it and so now my mom is looking for a new one online, then we have to set up a plan or something, and my laptop is starting to become a pile of crap because first it's the fan or something because this damn thing likes to roast my skin when it's been on for a certain amount of time, and just yesterday or the day before, I discovered that a piece of the disk drive slide-out is fucking broken. Damnit. And it keeps freezing at random times. Like the time will show 10:38 even it it's 10:45 or something and you can't move the mouse or change the tab or anything. I have to restart the laptop to get it working again, so I've mostly been on the desktop...I don't have three hundred dollars (OR MORE BASED ON THE PRICES THAT STAPLES AND OFFICE DEPOT ARE LISTING) to buy a new laptop. Hell, I don't have _ten_ dollars. I'm broke. A broke teenager. Sad... *crying heavily, listening to random songs from Skillet* **

**Hi everyone! I'm baaaaaaack with the newest chapter to Fire and Ice! I made some teensy mistakes in the last chapter but I'm sure you all know about my inability to catch every single error in spelling or context or whatever I make, no matter how hard I try to rectify that. Anyway, so the Marina issue: I accidentally said she was older than Keira in the last chapter, when in the one before that, I said she was around Wendy's age. I'm going to make sure she stays around Wendy's age, so just re-read the chapter and disregard the things saying 'the older teen' or whatever. My bad! Also, I'm revising the idea of the guildhall having the members' rooms in the building. They have a dorm house kinda like Fairy Hills, only it houses both the male and female members. The guys are on the middle floor, girls on the top floor, and Master Kokoa's quarters are on the bottom. There is also a meeting room on all three floors, for the respective owners of said floor. Amber Mezariah is the floor admin of the girls floor, Alan Reps is the admin of the boys floor and Kokoa is the admin of her own floor. All of those meeting rooms have blackout curtains by the way, so the opposite gender can't spy on the others meetings. Clever right? Kokoa's meeting room doesn't need blackout curtains because no one is stupid enough to look in while a meeting is in session there.**

 **Okay...Onto chapter...uh...Hang on, I almost have it...THAT'S IT!**

 **Chapter ten: Sleepy Days and Team Celestial Dusk! (backstory~!)**

* * *

The next day, Keira was nowhere to be found. Well, that's not entirely true; she just wasn't in the guild hall of either guild, and she wasn't around town. Some of the mages from both guilds had asked around town, a few Teleportation mages even searching different towns to look for the M.I.A. redheaded wizard. The redhead in question was asleep. Fast asleep inside her room (which could also be called a small apartment), at eleven in the morning. And it was Lauren who found her. Sighing in relief, the auburn haired mage alerted everyone to call off the search, that she'd found Keira.

" Sometimes, this girl's more trouble than she's worth.." Lauren chuckled, sitting in Keira's desk chair with her arms resting on the back, as the redhead turned over, muttering, " -Pocrite..." ah, so she was partially awake. That was why she called her friend a hypocrite. The Dragonslayer became tired, and decided to crash inside her friends small apartment.

Down in the main hall, Rocky and Trinstan were chatting with no true intent. " I seriously can't believe you haven't asked her out yet." Rocky shook his head in mock disappointment, okay, **real** disappointment. His best friend and teammate was a moron, officially. It was obvious that he liked Keira, and it was almost _painstakingly_ clear that she returned those feelings. " Shut up Rocky. And anyway, how long'd it take for you and Lauren to get together?" yes, the Lauren they are speaking of is, in fact, Lauren Velanie, True Heart's resident Dragonslayer. Rocky chuckled at Trinstan's obvious attempt to use the time it took for him and his girlfriend to get together against him. " Not as long as it's taking for you. We've been teammates for a little less than almost four years, and you've had a crush on her probably since the first time you met the psychopath." Trinstan glared at his friend who raised two hands in surrender.

" Hey, I'm just stating the facts. She's nuts, just like Lauren." well, now that the supposed 'M.I.A.' wizard had been found, they could relax. As long as no one woke her up, they were fine. If someone pissed her off, she could destroy anything. The worst time to piss her off, is when she's sleeping, because she will shoot up and stare you dead in the eyes, her brown orbs turning into the gates of hell and she will be very quiet when threatening to castrate you and throw your severed _thing_ into a cake batter, making you eat it. She was so alike her sister, it was scary. That and her ability to put Natsu and Gray into their place.

Speaking of that idiotic pyromaniac, Natsu was nowhere to be found; neither was Lucy. Mira was curious, and she had a sneaking suspicion. And so, she hatched a plan. But then, after looking over it a good two times, she broke down and cried comically because she forgot that the two wizards she needed were nowhere in sight. Elfman-bless his heart-attempted to calm his sobbing elder sister, but it was a lost cause. Mirajane was in her own world now, sobbing over not being able to find out what her favorite people were doing.

Meanwhile, Natsu and Lucy were trekking down a stone cobble pathway, Lucy's eyes covered and her hand grasping Natsu's who was guiding her so she didn't fall. " Natsu can I take my hands off my eyes yet? Where are we anyway?" she asked the pink- _salmon_ -haired fire mage and he just grinned and shook his head, quickly forgetting that his girlfriend could not see the motion so he spoke up. " Not yet Luce, but we're almost there." he had to thank the redheaded demon's little sister for helping him, otherwise he'd have been completely at a loss.

Finally, he sighed inaudibly. They were here. " Okay." he gently moved her hands from her closed chocolate orbs and when they flickered open, they widened in shock as did her mouth. In front of her was a cute little setting; a sky blue picnic blanket with a wicker picnic basket on it, and everything was just...wow.

Natsu saw his girlfriend wordlessly staring at the idea Keira had come up with and helped him make, wondering if it was good enough for her. So, in his typical scatter-brained fashion, he grinned a five hundred watt smile and took hold of her hand. He hid his nervousness behind his larger than life smile.

" Like it? Happy Anniversary!" her eyes drew to him, blank before recognition started to fill her coffee brown orbs. " It's been a year since you joined Fairy Tail! And it's been eleven months since you joined the team!" she smiled at him, her eyes going soft. Before he became the blonde summoner's boyfriend, he and Happy would've called that look weird, but now it just made him feel on top of the world. Aside from when she smiled, that was when he was on top of the world. And so, the couple ate their picnic and had a good time inside a forest while Keira and her best insane friend slept the day away.

Flash forward to two a clock in the afternoon, Keira and Lauren slid down the banister of the dorm house all the way to the large French doors and quickly trekked to the guildhall, finding Alan Reps in the lobby. " Hey Alan!" the two lunatics called as they stopped in front of the blue haired ochre eyed mage who looked up. " Did you two seriously disappear? Trinstan was ready to drown half the people here if they didn't find his precious redhead." Keira glared at him and let her head shoot to the right in indignation, though the faintest trace of a blush dusted her cheeks.

Alan snorted so quietly that not even _Lauren_ heard him. " So, I assume you two are now ready to interact with society?" Keira turned to him with a glare. " Excuse you dickhead, but I had a lot going on at three in the morning." Lauren raised an eyebrow and looked down to her redheaded friend who was glaring at Alan with the heat of a thousand suns. " Doing what?" Lauren was almost, repeat **almost** afraid to ask what her friend was doing at three in the morning.

Keira groaned loudly and flopped down into one of the provided arm chairs, her story beginning to unfold. " So I'm sleeping right? This asshole knocks on my window at three twenty six in the morning, demanding help with a date he had me help him plan the day before. So, I grab everything I'd prepared for his date, climb down from my balcony with the stuff in arms and go to this location where he has picked out the perfect spot. I set everything out and cast a spell so nothing will go bad, threaten him that if he wakes me up at that time again that I would cut him so deep he would become a woman, and then left back to the dorm house, climbing back up to my balcony, into my bed where I then fell asleep again. I then, several hours later my guess, hear Lauren call me a piece of work so I call her a hypocrite and we fall asleep, basically just waking up now. Do not. Test me." she eyed the blue haired mage, her eyes still looking slightly dead and he shivered. A tired Keira was one of the worst things that could happen to you.

Trinstan stared discreetly as his crush proceeded to berate Alan for being, in her eyes at least, an annoying weirdo. " My god you're hopeless..." Rocky muttered, before standing, pulling Trinstan to his feet, to which he then proceeded to kick the brunet in the back forcing him to stagger and eventually collide with Keira, knocking the redhead flat on her back. The scarlet haired music/re-quip mage turned darker than her hair within a minute and Lauren grinned, showing off sharp canines. Rocky gave her a thumbs up which she returned. Mission accomplished.

" S-Sorry!" Trinstan apologized and stood, offering the downed mage a hand which she took. " Uh...No worries." well, the funs over, and now awkwardness has settled in. _' Damn you Rocky...'_ Trinstan thought, though the mental words held only mild heat. He was secretly grateful for that push, even though his back was clearly smarting. It was all worth it to see Keira flush to the shade of her namesake. It was awkward from then on out so Lauren dragged Keira away from the two. Meanwhile, Keira was reliving her experience at three twenty six in the morning.

 **Flashback to twelve hours prior! (That's three something in the morning!)**

 _Keira was currently dead to the world inside her nice warm and cozy bed. She had always liked having the rest of the room cool while she herself was under the covers, nice and warm. Call it strange, but she liked it, so whatever. The redhead could vaguely hear something._

 _It...It sounded like someone lightly rapping on her window! What in the name of-?! She bolted up, coffee eyes hazy to see Natsu on her balcony, ever-present white scarf blowing gently in the breeze. She stepped out of her bed, feet sliding into her shin length slippers. Weird type, she was aware. Keira opened her sliding glass door windows and glared. " Natsu it's three in the morning for god's sake. I helped with the idea of taking Lucy on a date, what the hell else could you possibly need coaching on?!" she whisper-yelled. He pouted. " I found a spot, but I need the stuff." a lightbulb went off in Keira's head. Oh yeah, she'd fixed a picnic basket for Natsu and Lucy's date and then put it in the fridge before passing out. " Here you little idiot." she said affectionately as she handed him the wicker basket. " I need to show you to make sure it's perfect." Keira wanted to strangle him. Instead, she counted to three hundred mentally before slapping a believable grin on her face. And so, with that the duo climbed off of her balcony and made the longish trek all the way from Oshibana to Magnolia. And Keira now wanted to hang Natsu, shank him, and then use one of Bisca's guns to shoot him._

 _' I'm going to murder him...' she thought to herself as she trekked behind the pink haired pyromaniac. Finally, they reached the spot, she gave him the stupid basket, and put a charm on it to make sure nothing went bad. " If you make me come anywhere at this time or earlier, and I will make sure that even if Lucy **does** agree to be your mate, you won't be able to have children with her." her glare was deadly. Natsu didn't need to know what the threat meant, just that it was a threat. He immediately saluted and said 'AYE!' before Keira stalked off, intent on going back to bed. Of course, now it was about four thirty eight in the morning, so she was even more angry. _

_By the time Keira made it back to the dormhouse and inside her small apartment, it was five twenty three in the morning. " That asshole makes me get up one more time, and I'll cut him so deep he turns into a woman." with that, she fell asleep, entirely dead to the world._

Snapping out of it, Keira realized they were at the bar now. " Hey Keira, those shorts look a bit snug; ever think of putting down the fork?" Shale grinned and Keira smirked. " Careful now Shale, that shirt looks quite tight, wouldn't want you getting overly excited." the two pegged at eachother, trying to get a rise out of the other.

" Why don't you just shove one of your swords up your ass!" Shale shouted launching at Keira who lunged back. " Are you sure there wouldn't be more room inside your humongous lady hole?!" she screamed and the two collided with the others fist in their face. Everyone sweatdropped, besides Lauren that is. Said Dragonslayer was clutching her sides as she collapsed into a fit of hilarity, hands grasping bare skin. She was wearing her customary clothing consisting of a grass green leotard-esque outfit without the sides, black short shorts, her green flats (same color as the leotard), gold laces on her calves, same grass green fingerless gloves with gold wrists, her green leafy choker with the long black ribbon tying it off, and her longish auburn hair tied back into a neat ponytail. Her gold True Heart emblem, placed on her left upper thigh in full view. Her gold Fairy Tail mark was on her stomach on the opposite side of her True Heart crest.

Levy had been chilling out inside the library in True Heart, in awe of the large collection of books kept there when Keira, Jami and Lauren had walked in and sat down. Keira took a peak over what Levy had been looking at and giggled. It was a picture of her old team.

" Why does it say 'Team Star Script'?" Keira and Jami chuckled. " Well the team was only called Team Star Script because it was Jami and I who made the team." the aforementioned blonde Script mage nodded. " We only changed the name when our little Slayer friend here joined." Lauren rolled her eyes and took a sip from her drink.

" Keira and I started our team when we turned..what was it...Twelve?" she looked to her redheaded friend who shook her head in the negative. " Eleven. You and I met and became friends when I became a member of True Heart when we were both six, only I was a bit older than you. Then when I was twelve...Nevermind..." she avoided the thought avidly.

Jami understood, as did Lauren and they let it be. " So, I've seen you and your team take some S-Class missions?" Keira fidgeted. " Well..." she drew out and Lauren spoke up. " A lot of the members of Team Celestial Dusk are S-Class." Levy's eyes bulged. " But, you're all around fourteen and fifteen!" Keira coughed, a tickle in her throat. " Uhmm, well, I got cleared for S-Class at twelve I think...No wait, eleven. Damn, how'd I forget that?" the girl proceeded to lightly bash herself in the head.

Jami sighed and grabbed hold of her friends' hands so that she couldn't invoke more pain onto herself. " Bad Keira, bad!" she admonished and Keira sulked with an air of depression around her. Lauren sweatdropped and pulled the redhead up. " Good Keira." the redhead's mood improved. Then, she proceeded to align herself into a position.

A meditation position. Back straight as a board, legs crossed with the foot on top instead of under, hands twined together and eyes closed in deep concentration. She stayed that way for about twenty minutes, and then that stretched into nearly an hour, and one more. Levy was reading books and watching the redhead, Lucy was reading as well, Jami was trying to meditate too, and Lauren had left when she got bored. " Can she hear what we're saying?" Levy asked after a while and Keira answered before Jami could.

" Yes I can indeed hear what you say. I'm just meditating. Let's go to the training room and try it." Keira suggested. And so, everyone made the trek from the guildhall to the training room, which was moderate in size. There was one section squared off, mirror like and there was a door handle. " That's one of the special parts of this room, you can train in there and no one can see you." Keira explained after seeing the looks of confusion that Levy and Lucy had. She needed to do some training whenever the others left for a while.

Jami began to scribe out random words for attacks, watching them disappear after a while. Levy decided to help out. Keira plugged her lacrimaPod into the music dock that they had, and turned on a random song that was fast and upbeat, humming along mindlessly as she re-quipped into her Water Serpent armor. " Jami, come at me." the blonde nodded and threw one blast of the word _FIRE_ at the redhead and she dodged, sending a torrent of water at her friend which she deflected with _SHIELD_. " Send out a good one J!" Keira stated as she deflected one of her friends other attacks. Once the other three had left, Keira began to train on her own. She let her magic levels rise, pressure building to unexplainable measurements, until it broke and had made several long cuts on the mages skin, crimson liquid trailing lazily from the wounds. Keira winced but did her best to ignore it.

She needed to get stronger. Falling asleep on the battle field during a fight was unacceptable, and if it happened again, she ran the risk of dying. Of course, the redhead became so into her meditation, that she fell asleep. Go figure.

Thirty minutes later, Shale walked into the training room to find Keira passed out in a mediation pose, head dropped to the side. She was out cold. Shale grinned.

" Perfect. Now I can test my skills against her." with that, the purple haired wizard darted for the redhead who had dodged at the last second, still seemingly asleep. " What...the hell?" now, the Mage was suspicious. Just what was going on? She carefully examined her sleeping opponent before rushing her again. Only to be thrown into a barrel roll as the redhead then proceeded to drop to the floor, still snoozing away.

Now, Shale was mad. Really mad. Jami came back inside and saw her friend napping on the training mat floor and giggled. Then she noticed Shale looking irked and she grew smug. " Oh that? Yeah, I bet you didn't know because you came to the guild so late...Keira's had this little sleepwalking thing, as well as her infamous drunken boxing. She's better when she's asleep; it's almost like she holds back when awake." Shale's slightly amethyst shaded eyes widened in shock. " Are you kidding me?! That little princess is stronger when she's-!" Shale was cut off when Jami slapped her hand over the purple haired wizards mouth, a frantic look in her cerulean orbs. " Do not wake her up. She will kill you. No one can stop her. I swear, even her parents were scared of her when she was woken up." Shale growled and stormed out of the training room with Jami snickering. Keira was still asleep.

Since Jami knew her friend would never attack her, even asleep, the blonde gently hauled her friend off the floor and trekked out of the training room back to the dorm house. Reaching the girls floor, she opened the oak door to Keira's apartment-room and set her on the bed, washing the blood off her and applying disinfectant to her cuts, putting Band-Aid's on them as well before closing and locking the sliding glass doors leading to the redhead's balcony, turning on the air conditioning. Then she pulled the covers over her friend and shut and locked the door. Keira had another odd trait other than her knack for drunken boxing; she sleep-walked. A lot. Jami had leant quickly that one had to lock the doors and windows to keep the sleeping mage in her room at night or whenever she slept, for her own safety, and that of others.

The blonde Script mage then entered her own room and closed the door, opening her windows before settling on the bed to read a bit. Sometime around five, everyone had gathered in the large cafeteria for dinner and the teams and friends were chatting without a care in the world. Naya was about to say something to make the girls laugh harder, only Keira was already blue in the face and she couldn't breathe. " Naya, I don't think Keira can take much mo-" Amber was cut off when some unexpected happened.

Out of nowhere, the doors opened and someone stepped in. This someone was a woman, with platinum blonde hair and one silver eye, then the thick mass of hair that covered her right eye swayed to the side and everyone could see one bright ruby orb. She was wearing a Cheongsam of the colors red and white.

Keira turned to see the newcomer and her eyes went slightly wide. " Lillina?" the platinum blonde smiled and waved. And then the redhead pulled a Natsu move and rushed at the woman, everyone wincing when the redheaded S-Class wizard smacked the wall after being thrown there. Keira pulled herself off the wall, grinned and this time, calmly walked over to her friend and hugged her.

" YOU CRAZY BITCH! YOU WERE GONE FOR LIKE A HUNDRED YEARS!" Keira was clearly exaggerating, but that just showed that she cared. " I was only on the mission for two years." Lillina softly laughed as she sat in the empty seat next to Keira. The redhead plopped back down and began interrogating her friend ferociously, demanding to know every single thing that happened on the elder's quest. Lillina became reacquainted with the others from the guild, including some of the newer members from when she was gone, Keira practically clinging to the blonde.

Lillina had been there when Keira and her parents joined, and had been on her mission when the incident happened.

Later that night, while everyone was in bed, Lauren and Jami couldn't sleep. Jami was reading a book instead and Lauren was tossing a ball of obsidian and silver into the air and catching it; the materials being starlight and the actual night sky. Suddenly, because the walls were not all that thick, the two heard whimpers. It was coming from Keira's room. Lauren and Jami ran out of their rooms to Keira's, Lauren having to run from down the hall. The two looked at eachother.

Opening the door, the room was shrouded in the dark, only a hint of silver moonlight streaming through a space in the black out curtains. Keira tossed and turned, tangled in her sheets. " M-momma! Papa! No-oo!" she was having a nightmare. Of the incident. " Keira! Keira!" Jami called, rushing into the room to the redhead's bed to shake her out of sleep.

The redhead didn't wake, and Lauren grew desperate, delivering a fierce slap to Keira's cheek. Her eyes bolted open and she sprung up, eyes wide and breathing heavy, her cheek starting to pink. Once she had finally gathered her bearings, she sighed as she calmed down from the adrenaline rush. " Sorry." she muttered, eyes half-mass and gaze lowered to her white comforter. " Every time." Keira mumbled.

Jami sighed in silence. " Keira..." she didn't know how to make her friend feel better. " Are you-" Keira cut Lauren off. " I'm fine. Go back to bed guys. I'll be okay." she tried to reassure them with a smile and the two acknowledged the redhead's wish to be left alone. The two left, shutting the door quietly behind them, and Keira sighed, hunching over and threading her fingers through her crimson locks. She hated this.

It was all its fault. That damn Wyvern. The redhead sighed and laid back down, hands fingering the locket her parents had given her. She missed them, dearly. Applying a small amount of magic power into the locket, a projection of her parents appeared. _" Hi sweetie, it's mom and dad, as you already know."_ Keira chuckled at her fathers words, eyes liquefying. _" Happy birthday, princess! You're now seven years old and you have so much potential! Your father and I will begin training you in magic once you turn nine. As you know, I'll be teaching you Re-quip and your father will teach you Music and Celestial magic."_ the redhead could remember the day she had begun training. Her father had been so excited he didn't get a wink of sleep the night prior. She had inherited Pegasus, Corona Borealis, Corona Australis, and Canis Major from her father.

With Re-quip, she had started small; re-quipping her keys and sending them back, slowly advancing to weapons and then even armor and clothing. Her parents were proud, and she had even stayed up late several times, researching forms of archaic Celestial magic; one such even able to summon the Aurora Borealis or summon the Zodiac Spirits in animal form. Another form allows the caster to cast spells by simply dancing. Their steps would become alight on wherever their feet touched, spelling out the constellations and using their magic. As example; be it Sagittarius' arrows or even fire from the sign itself. She had mastered a few of them, referred to as Forgotten magic. Lost magic was too soft a term, this magic could not be found easily, many spent their entire lives trying to search, and a nine year old found them in the restricted section of the local library archives.

 _" We can't wait until the next S-Class trials, hopefully you can become S-Class. Once that happens, we can search for your sister as long as we wish."_ the redheads mood dropped hearing that sentence again. _' Yeah, only the year after I made the cut, you guys were gutted by a Wyvern.'_ she sighed bitterly. Then, she received a message on her LacrimaPod from Master Kokoa alerting her that the S-Class trials would be held in one week. The teenager groaned. " Great. Just great. Now I have to train ten times harder." Keira flopped back down in her bed, staring at the ceiling. Her star sign had been painted on there. Sagittarius as well as the constellation. She read the list of people participating in the trial, and grinned.

Well then. This year's trials should be very entertaining.

* * *

 ** _Well, that's it for chapter ten! Team Celestial Dusk has had their previous name revealed, Keira kicked Shale's ass when asleep, Rocky pushed Trinstan into Keira making both turn red as fuck, Natsu and Lucy had their date, Mira cried while Elfman desperately tried to calm her, everyone was on drugs and Levy was in book Heaven._**

 ** _Sounds like a productive chapter to me. On one other note..._**

 ** _I'M SORRY I ALWAYS TAKE SO LONG TO UPDATE! FORGIVE ME MAMA, FOR I HAVE SHAMED YOU! *cries comically* I'll work on it! Though school is only just entered the second quarter...I'LL WORK ON IT!_**

 ** _And believe me; once school is out, I will be one updating machine!_**

 ** _-Always,_**

 ** _FireHanyou15-_**


	12. A Typical Summer Day (maybe?)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail-rights to Hiro Mashima for the idea, it's his anyway!-, the song Endlessly by The Cab-why would I own that? I can barely come up with chapter and story titles.-, or any fucking other thing. Bite me. I own jack-shit. Besides True Heart, Master Kokoa, Keira's family besides Erza and one future dark guild. It will come later, during a certain unforgettable arc in Fairy Tail. I'll give you a hint. YOU DAMN BITCH MINERVA I FUCKING HATE YOUR ASS! ROT IN HELL BITCH! FUCK YOU!...**

 **^_^'**

 **Sorry about that folks, I just have a lot of rage...Anyways, onto a much better message!**

 **HIIII EVERYBODY! I turned sixteen on the eleventh (12/11/2016), hence the number change on my penname, and I am so sorry for not updating sooner! Christmas break started on the 22nd and then Christmas happened and it's now the 29th and I go back on the 3rd of January and I'm not prepared but I got this totally awesome shit for Christmas and I fucking love it! I also finally got the Deadpool movie, fuck yeah! I also got Andes mint chocolate in my stocking. And a lot of other shit I can hardly remember, because half of it is probably lost inside the mess of a room I have. Yes, I admit I have a messy room. Doesn't bother me. Does not impede my way of passage through the space...except for my reclining computer chair which is fucking huge and blocks a lot of room in my kinda small room. Not a whole hell of a lot of space in here.**

 **Enough complaining, here we go!**

 **Chapter eleven: A Typical Summer Day (maybe?)**

* * *

Keira sipped her iced caramel latte as she walked down the street, a blue and white skirt adorning her legs, a blue shirt with white lines on it, blue fingerless arm gloves with thin black laces on her arms, white thigh highs, brown boots, her usual choker in place and dangle earrings. Nothing was better than an iced latte in the middle of a heat wave. Sure, she was a bit over dressed, but who gave a rats ass? She sure as hell didn't.

The redhead continued her trek down the cobblestone street, her brown heeled boots clicking against the ground as she walked. Finally, she arrived at her destination, the guild. Opening the doors, she saw a sight that was almost common-place.

Shale silently pining for Lillina's fiancé Chase, Amber berating Naya for throwing candy in people's faces while the latter paid absolutely not one iota of attention to the high-strung re-quip mage, Lauren drinking a milkshake and reading her cards while talking to Jami, while Lauren yelled loudly, demanding that someone fight her, Rocky watching with a proud smirk on his face. God those two were so in love, it was almost disgusting. The redhead almost felt like gagging. Suddenly, someone stalked up to her. Keira already knew what this was about. Hell, almost everyone did.

After all, she _was_ Oshibana's resident Matchmaker and Astrologist. " I need help." the man commanded. Keira took the time to read over his personality and what state of mentality he gave off, and firmly decided that he was a Scorpio. No doubt about it. " Life help or relationship help?" the redhead asked, taking a seat on one of the offered seats, sipping her coffee. Yes, despite being a teenager and the type of person who would naturally hold the equivalent of sixty cups of the addictive beverage running through their system, she got tired easily, and she liked the taste. The redhead was born on December sixth, making her a Sagittarius. It made sense; she was adventurous and spirited, but could ground herself if it came to it. She was fun-loving and always up for a challenge, as seen with her intense-and constant-fights with Shale. Not to mention the fact that both were stubborn as mules and rude to boot. Those two got along as well as a house on fire. Or whatever other idiom someone can think of.

" Relationship help." ah, that was it. His best match would most likely be either a Cancer, Virgo, Capricorn and Pisces. The one he'd be best matched with is hard to determine, because all of them seem to be perfectly in balance. In communication, compatibility and their intimate lives. All four compatibility possibilities were equal! " What's their sign?" she asked him immediately.

" Virgo." ah good. Perfect. " Ah, that's good, less work. A Virgo is a good match for Scorpio because they are more reserved than a Scorpio who is very up-front and hyped up. Scorpio's are a lot like Sagittarius and Aries people. Those types of people are fun-loving and are usually always up for an adventure. The Virgo is a good listener, and is someone you can count on when you need to calm down a bit and just relax. A Scorpio is good for the Virgo because it will bring them out of their shell, getting them to try different things. A relationship with a Virgo being a Scorpio yourself is just as good as one with say...A Pisces, Capricorn or Cancer." he nodded, taking all the information in. " Virgo's can't be pushed too quickly or they might be frightened, try to slow down a bit. Maybe try a few dates to see how things play out from then. I suggest you try something that will slowly bring her out of her shell. You and the Virgo are both people who value solitude and won't invade another's space without reason." he stood, thanking her and jogging away. Keira stared as he disappeared into the distance, a smile on her face. " They'll be fine." she assured herself. She was a very good Astrologist not to mention a magnificent Matchmaker. She'd been able to tell that her psychotic best friend and Furdwa's teammate were perfect for eachother, and it hadn't even been a week since Rocky had joined True Heart. Lauren was a Leo and Rocky was a Gemini. Those two were perfect for eachother. Keira had known from practically the beginning that those two were perfect.

Relaxing, the redhead took out her LacrimaPod and plugged her earbuds into the jack and selected a song. While she was scrolling through random things, she remembered the memo that Master Kokoa had sent. That's right, the S-Class trials were going to start in about five days. " Fuck..." the teenager muttered before standing and going to the training facility. " Move out unless you wanna get hurt." she commanded.

Everyone cleared out immediately, and she shut the door, preparing her magic. Coffee orbs snapping open, her feet glided around the floor, light circles lying where her feet had previously been placed. Once the constellation was finished being drawn, the magic took effect. She practiced for hours, and she even forgot lunch in her training session. When she stopped for the day, it was already three thirty in the afternoon. " Well shit." she blinked and got up from her meditation form. Deciding to call it a day, she left the room and took a stroll around town for another hour or so until dinner was ready.

As she walked around, she noticed many people eyeing her and paid it no mind. She'd known most of these people her entire life. " Afternoon Miss Scarlet. How are you?" she smiled at the man running the stand. " Feelin' good! How 'bout you?" he smiled back and said he was fine. While she was admiring a new dress in the window of her favorite shop, she felt the presence of someone standing behind her. Turning, she saw someone, taller than her with shiny blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She could've found him attractive, if she didn't have a crush on someone already, and if the guy didn't look like a giant douche-bag. " Hey there." the redhead blinked before turning away, having lost interest in him. " Oh don't be like that." he complained and pulled her to face him. Keira's eyes turned to daggers and she kneed him where it hurts before knocking him on the ground, requipping a long sword and pointing it at his crotch. " Touch me again and you'll lose something you might need later in life." he froze. " Crap you're a wizard?!" he balked. " Yup. S-Class in fact." she grinned when he paled. " Sh-Shit! I-I mean sorry!" he got up and ran away.

The redhead stared at him before collapsing into a fit of hilarity, her sword disappearing as she split at the seams. " Oh that was pure gold! Fastest dude I've seen run yet!" she struggled to get the sentence out before she continued to laugh, clutching her stomach. Once she had managed to collect herself, she went inside the shop and purchased a few things before leaving. As soon as the red haired teenager was satisfied, she returned to her room at the dorm house and placed her new clothes away. She had also bought some new armor that she couldn't wait to try out.

" Well today's been rather productive...but now I'm bored..." she muttered, pouting. Keira hated being bored, because it gave her too much time to think. The redhead absolutely _hated_ being able to have a lot of time on her hands. That was the worst part about being a wizard, because you sometimes needed to meditate to help strengthen your magical abilities, but it also gave the chance for thoughts to occur. And usually, when she allowed herself to concentrate enough to meditate, her thoughts always turned into memories or past experiences. She hated her past. Two years since it happened. _That_ day. Shaking her head, the crimson haired teen flopped down on her bed.

" God...this sucks..!" she sighed, before making a decision and painted her nails a nice shade of purple. She had on color change nail polish and it changed from purple to blue when dipped in cold water.

* * *

Later, Keira had decided to drop by Fairy Tail-and had enlisted the help of a Teleportation Mage to get her there because a train would be too long-and she was talking with Lucy. " You know, I can feel a lot of magic power and it's coming from you. That much would make anyone sick. You must've gotten real sick as a kid too. Hell, I know about it. I used to get fevers on and off when I was younger; like all the time I mean. Freaked the hell outta my parents for a while, until they found out it was just my magic. They sealed it until I became S-Class. It was for my own safety, so I could understand, though I wasn't all that happy." Lucy frowned. " Oh, and that girl you usually see me fighting with, Shale? She doesn't know I'm actually S-Class. She hasn't been apart of the guild long enough to know. I'm keeping it a secret from her until the S-Class trials come up. Ours-meaning True Heart's-is going to take place in five days. I'm soooo fucking pumped and I can't wait to see her face when she finds out that this fourteen year old is S-Class." Lucy was still trying to figure out just how someone became S-Class so young-well, besides Erza and Mirajane, simply because those two were _Erza_ and _Mirajane_ -and Keira did so when she was eleven?! Erza had reached S-Class when she was fifteen, and Mirajane at sixteen! The redhead snapped her fingers.

" That reminds me. Whenever we get the chance, I want to teach you a few archaic forms of Celestial magic, which also includes Caster type, not just Holder type magic like you're used to. I could also teach you Requip if you wanted to." suddenly, Keira jumped half a foot in the air. " Holy Chriskana!" she turned to see Lillina and put a hand to her chest. " Lillina, you nearly scared me to death." the blonde smiled.

" Honey, sometimes I scare _myself_ to death." the redhead burst out laughing. Lucy smiled. " So who's Chriskana?" she asked. " Chriskana was a deity of sorts who ruled the Celestial World with the Spirit King for a while until she was convicted of treason and banished. She spent eternity trying to get back but she was never allowed back. Now, she has her own constellation, the Weeping Woman. Unfortunately, later after her death, the Spirit King found out that she hadn't committed treason and they had banished her for something she didn't do. She had also been born human. That's sort of when the whole 'No Spirit/Master relationships' allowed rule came into play. Because he'd been in a relationship with her, and it had failed, he didn't want anyone else to suffer the pain that they both went through. So technically, by making that rule, he was trying to keep people from heartbreak." Keira explained softly as she calmed down. At the end of the day, after playing around with her Fairy Tail pals, a Teleportation mage transported her back to the dorm house where she washed up before going down to eat dinner.

There was a tradition. Every day, aside from the third Tuesday of every month, everyone in the guild had to eat breakfast and dinner in their pajamas. No changing allowed. Today just so happened to be the third Tuesday of the month, so it wasn't expected for everyone to dress in their jammies. Once dinner was eaten, the redhead retired to her room with Jami and Lauren to screw around and watch movies for about two hours before they left and Keira just did whatever until she finally conked out around eleven-thirty.

The next morning, Keira woke to find herself in a situation she hated every time around. " DAMNIT!" she declared in rage. Running to her bathroom she went for the cabinet below the sink and grabbed what she needed and took care of business, taking a shower before. Once she was done, she dressed and took her sheets off the bed and got a fresh set, putting the old ones into the bin to be washed quickly.

Deciding to style her hair differently, she threaded her blazing red locks into twin ponytails with some of her hair left down in the back, and it was curled. She had on a purple skater skirt with a thin tan belt, a black tank top with one or two buttons undone at the top, and had black open toe wedge sandals that went to her ankles and had a cut out near her heel. Running down the stairs after shutting her door and locking it, she made it to the dining hall and grabbed some breakfast from Nalia, thanking her and sitting down. Some Fairy Tail members were at the True Heart guild today and Keira could identify a few. Nab was looking at the request board for some reason, even though everyone knew he'd **never** take a job. _' How does he pay rent?'_ the redheaded teen wondered to herself before shrugging and mentally declaring it not her business.

Keira also saw the newest members of True Heart, the Creo triplets as they sat down with Marina. She smiled. Good, it was about time that someone talked to her. The poor thing was already beside herself about everything in her life. She deserves someone to talk to, someone a little closer to her age. While Wendy was there, she was a bit younger and more shy. The Creo triplets were usually outgoing from what the redhead could deduct.

The teenager was then aware of someone sitting next to her and turned to see Lauren who grinned, her coffee brown orbs sparkling. " Sup?" she asked. " Sup, homie." the redhead greeted back. Natsu was there too and he sat down. " Hey Lauren, did you get anything from your dragon?" the auburn haired raised an eyebrow.

" Lunaria gave me a special book before she left. It had a bunch of attacks and spells in it. I had learnt a good portion of them but a special section was off-limits and there was a warning on the front page before the chapter begun. It said not to try these until I had found a guild and was a member, and I couldn't be using the spells unless I had a Celestial mage with me, and I also couldn't learn them-or cast them-until I'd turned thirteen." Lauren explained, gesturing to her Celestial Mage friend who smiled. " Yup. I helped her learn some spells from Lunaria and I will keep doing so until she comes back. I figured it's the least I can do because Lauren's always giving me Lacrimas to boost my magic power. I use them up pretty quickly but she never seems to mind, she just goes to her room and grabs three more." the auburn haired mage grinned. " Aw, don't think anythin' of it." the two grinned at eachother.

Meanwhile on the other side of the guild, Trinstan sat down next to Juvia, his expression thoughtful. " You know...Gray seems like a private person. In a way, he reminds me of Keira...to an extent." Juvia's aura went dark. " Love Rival..." she muttered and Trinstan shook his head in the negative.

" Not your love rival. Believe me, I don't swing that way. Listen, here's an idea to make him... _see_ you. While you are open with your emotions, he keeps his locked up tight. You sort of fly off the handle when you get caught into an emotion so you tend to come off a little strong. I'm not saying to stop loving him; just tone it down a bit. Maybe try a good few days just paying attention to the girls, and by that, I mean in a positive manner. A girls' day. How can you love someone, if you don't seem to love yourself?" with that, the brunet walked off leaving the blue haired Water Mage sitting there in thought.

* * *

While Lauren, Keira and Natsu talked lightheartedly, and as Juvia let her thoughts consume her, Nab staring at the board before sighing in defeat, the three newest members of True Heart sat down at the bar and one of them grinned at Marina. The one who grinned was Elise Creo. Her two siblings-the three were triplets-were Rachel and Hana Creo. Elise was more outgoing and bright, and while her siblings were just as bright, her sister Rachel was more soft-spoken and chose to be silent most of the time. Hana was a mixture of both; a little outgoing and a little shy. He was also known as one of the most mysterious people in True Heart, even though the three had been there barely an entire day.

" Uhh..Hi.." Marina did her best to strike up conversation. Elise smiled, this time seeming more friendly than her first arrival. " Hi there. I'm Elise, and these are my siblings, Rachel and Hana. We're the resident Ice Mages." Elise flicked her light purple hair over her shoulder, the locks floating around before settling in their usual style of odango buns. Her sister's hair was shorter than hers but it was still very pretty.

" I'm Marina. I became a member a short time ago, and I had been a member of Lion's Den, though reluctantly." she said. " It's okay, they're gone now." Elise reassured the gray haired girl. The four tuned into the conversation that was happening at the table where the redheaded insane Mage was. People were crowded around her. " Why is she...?" Natsu asked, trailing off. " Wearing lipstick?" Amber asked dryly and he nodded.

" I can count on one hand how many times I've seen Keira without her lipstick on." the redhead in question was wearing her lipstick...and she was asleep. She's asleep. With lipstick on. Alan sighed and leaned against the table top, crossing his arms.

" Yeah, she's weird like that." Keira suddenly bolted up. " I heard that!" she shouted before falling back, seemingly out cold. Alan twitched. Rocky blinked. Amber sighed. " Okay then." Lauren grinned and Natsu eyed the redhead. Elise and Hana rolled their eyes while Rachel simply kept eyeing the redhead. Marina smiled slightly.

" So what just happened?" Elise asked Amber. " Keira is just getting rid of some excess magic and she usually sleeps it off. Think nothing of this, it happens more than you think. At least three times a week, sometimes more." the Ice Mage nodded. She had found out that there was another Ice Mage near, a woman named Shale, and she was from True Heart, then there was Gray Fullbuster, another Ice Mage.

Seems as though the Creo triplets have a lot to learn before they can surpass the other two Ice Make Mages. Elise grinned. Rachel sighed and Hana shook his head. Of course, more work to be done. The siblings had also been told of the S-Class trials that were happening in five days. They wouldn't be able to participate yet, but in time, when they became more experienced wizards.

They would be very experienced wizards indeed. Though asleep, the redhead could feel it. She knew many things. Drifting off into a deep slumber, the redhead felt a feather light touch and a sound she knew. Her lips curled into a small smile and one solitary tear escaped from her closed lashes and trailed down her cheek.

 _' Mom...Dad..'_

* * *

 **AND THE END OF THE CHAPTER! YAY! Here is some of my character's birthdays! Only four though cause I can't think! Sowwy! Also, sorry I messed up when I first posted this thing. Stupid thing posted random bits which weren't even supposed to be in there yet. Hadn't gotten them all planned out. Oh well, now you see how I work. I get an idea and I randomly place it in a document then edit later at will.**

 **Keira is a Sagittarius (December 6th X780)**

 **Trinstan is a Gemini (June 3rd, X780)**

 **Lauren Velanie is a Leo (June 26th, X779)**

 **Rocky is a Gemini (May 30th, X778)**

 **Sorry if the chapter sucked, I'm really brain-dead right now. Also sorry about any possible-definite-errors or grammatical mistakes! Gotta go now!**

 **-Always,**

 **FireHanyou16-**


	13. Insomnia and a Healer

Fire and Ice new chapter

 **Hi guys I'm back!**

 **Chapter twelve: Insomnia and a Healer**

* * *

" DAMNIT!"

This exclamation drew the attention of several others." What the hell are you looking at?!" they quickly turned around, for fear of a long, drawn out, and very, very painful death. The individual responsible for the loud exclamation-proving to be none other than Keira Scarlet-sighed in resignation. Of course the S-Class trials were closing in quickly and she still wasn't in top performance. The only thing that kept the redhead from throwing in the towel was the thought of Shale seeing her and freaking out when she realized that Keira was, in fact, an S-Class ranking member of the guild. This was her only motivation. Seeing the look of utter shock on her rival's face.

" Keira! I brought you some snacks! I know you haven't eaten anything today!" Jami called cheerfully as she entered the training facility, waving a small wicker basket to and fro. Keira smiled and let her magic relax, cancelling the spell she'd been about to cast. The dots on the floor slowly vanished leaving the laminated-and spell protected-wood flooring bare. " Thanks, I know I should be talking better care of myself, but I'm still not ready for the trials. I can get better, I know it." true to both girls' word, Keira hadn't had much of anything to eat that day. She'd had a meager breakfast before heading to the training room. She'd been in there almost all day long.

" Oh well, maybe I'm trying too hard. I think I'll take a job instead. That way, I'll be able to get some more practice in while also earning more money." the redhead stated, taking a towel from her duffle bag and wiping at her face. She gratefully accepted the bottle of water her friend offered, downing most of the contents in one go. " Be careful okay? Master told me not to participate in the S-Class trials because she wants me to go over some serious documents with Levy before we all go to Tenrou Island for Fairy Tail's S-Class trials." Jami told her friend as she ate.

Keira nodded, absently taking a bite from the sandwich she pulled out of the basket. " Sounds like something Master would do." she spoke around her food, though kept her hand over her mouth to keep it from looking disgusting. " While that's going on, I was thinking of using that one technique that Lauren and I used to train and I was gonna use it to help Lucy learn more for Celestial Magic. It's how I learned anyway, why not use it again?" Jami shrugged at her friends words.

" Whatever you feel is best, you're the expert on Celestial Magic." Keira turned pink. " That was dad actually..." she lamely said. " But Uncle Erik taught you, and he would only teach people that he felt had immense skill or had a great future ahead of them." Jami told her friend. " And don't forget, Aunt Lissa taught you Requip and you know how she was about her Magic. Then, you basically learnt Music on your own, with a little help from Uncle Erik." Keira seemed proud of her parents but still sad. " I know..I just-" Jami cut her off. " Stop thinking about it. We know that it happened and it can't be reversed. I'm sorry if that's insensitive, but you and I both know that's the only way to get through to you." Keira smiled ruefully.

" Yeah, I know." the redhead finished eating before going back to her room for a much needed shower and change of clothes. Once she finished dressing after her shower, the redhead dried her hair and braided it down her back in a smooth plait. Applying her eyeshadow again and her lipstick, the redhead slipped on her shoes and packed her suitcase. " Okay. Mission time." she said, walking downstairs after locking the door to her mini-apartment.

Keira ended up picking an S-Class ranked job, paying a whopping five million Jewel. **(Approximately five hundred thousand U.S. dollars.)** It was posted by the mayor of Shirotsume, asking for help defeated a Dream Mage. She'd never encountered one herself, but Keira knew they were bad news. She took the flier and sat down, trying to find a way to get around this Mage's main type of magic. If she could manage to block herself from their attacks, Keira could defeat them. Waving the flier to Nalia who nodded, the redhead wished everyone a farewell and ran out the doors.

She decided that it was smarter to catch a ride in a caravan. Once inside the caravan, she pulled a small lacrima from her bag. It was a picture, of her parents on their wedding day. Speaking of which, their wedding anniversary was coming up, it was in the coming up month actually. _' It would've been almost thirty years they'd been together, in one month.'_ the redhead thought to herself.

 **A few four hour carriage rides later, Keira's POV**

Ohhhh, holy shit! I am so tired. Not to mention one of the carriage drivers kept looking at me like I was meat. I kicked him both in the face and the balls. Clearly, he won't be feeling one hundred percent for a while. Also, I kicked him while wearing an armored boot. Haha. He deserved it, the dirty pervert. Well, now that I'm finally in Shirotsume, I can find the mayor, get more information, find this troublemaking Mage and beat them into the next star system and then get back to train more for the trial.

This, I can do. Finding the mayor's office was easy enough, the hard part was dealing with his annoying, bitch ass secretary. I glared at her as I walked into the mayor's office and she glared right back. Snooty little bitch.

Once I got the information I needed, I left the mayor's office and walked out of the town, following the trace elements of magic, hoping it would lead me to the Mage. Since wizards can absorb the Ethernano in the air, naturally we can also sense the presence of another Mage by following the trail a Mage leaves. It doesn't require a Mage to use any of their magic, in fact, all it takes is focusing and feeling the magic in the air.

I finally caught a trace and raced off in that direction. Soon, I encountered a male Mage, with purple hair darker than Shale's, and eyes that looked to be black in color. I observed him from the coverage of the forest as he walked along. " I know you're there, wizard." he said and I silently cursed myself for not masking my aura.

" Well hello there. My name is Keira, and I have taken a job to take you down." I said, assessing him, looking for weak points, how he defended, his strategy, offense, etc. " Come get me, little wizard girl." he taunted and I raised an eyebrow, simply requipping into Erza's Flight armor. " Perhaps I will. Your call." I said, eyeing him while keeping the tip of one of my swords pointed in his direction.

We darted at eachother, but I had the upper hand because of the boosted speed of the Flight armor. Although, I didn't anticipate him to use Dream magic on the offensive. I dodged every time he threw a spell at me and managed to block with the shield from Erza's Adamantine armor. However, once the armor and shield had taken to much damage and disappeared, I resorted to using my Music magic.

I blasted him in the face with some treble clefs, and he punched me in the gut. We were both bloody and I couldn't tell who's blood was who's. I just have to keep a level head and then work out a strategy to beat hi-OH SHIT!

 **Normal POV**

The redheaded mage had been knocked to the ground by one solid punch that, unfortunately, was laced with a strong dosage of Sleep magic. That, sent the poor True Heart wizard into a drowsy state and she could see little black dots along the line of her vision. She was fading from consciousness. The Dream Mage grinned and prepared to knock her out for real with a blast of Dream magic when he was rudely interrupted.

" Hey!" the rogue Dream Mage turned to see a teenager with brown hair and darker brown eyes glaring down at him. " Let her go, or you'll be seeing stars." she threatened and he chuckled. He cast a dream spell but she dodged, and attacked him, sending him to the ground. Keira looked up from her place on the ground as the mysterious teen helped her up.

" Thanks, but I have to take care of this. I took the job." she said and summoned a sword, hitting the Dream Mage against the skull with the hilt of her sword. " Nighty night, asshole." she said, letting the sword disappear.

Fifteen minutes later, the Mage was taken into custody by the Magic Council and Keira was paid her reward, and now the two were at the local hospital because of Keira's injuries. " Who are you?" Keira asked as the mysterious teenager cast a Healing spell on her injured back. " I'm Alex Murrows." she answered, still letting her Magic roam on the injured redhead's back. " Keira. Mage of True Heart." the redhead introduced herself quietly. " Nice to meet you, Keira. Why were you out here in the middle of the desert, bloody and half conscious?" Keira sighed. " I apparently got on the bad side of a Dream Mage.."

Alex hummed in response. " Yeah, I've dealt with them before. Not fun." Keira snorted. " Indeed." the two talked about their lives, or really anything going on. " So, are you an independent Mage or do you have a guild?" Keira asked. " I'm independent but I'm looking for a guild." Keira smiled. " You should come with me, to True Heart. We're real nice, if not slightly...out there...Besides, we're not _half_ as bad as Fairy Tail. Now those guys, they're rowdy." Keira, Alex, and even a few nurses milling about started laughing, agreeing wholeheartedly with the redhead's statement.

" I do know one thing. I. Am _never_. Sleeping. Again." Keira muttered, glaring hatefully at the floor as if it had wronged her somehow. " Fucking Dream Mage. Asshole." she growled and winced as she felt the last cut seal. " Indeed." Alex muttered. Soon after, Keira and Alex left the hospital after Keira was cleared and the two went to a park to chat.

" So, why are you not a guild Mage? Being in a guild is really fun, you know." Keira said, sipping her strawberry milkshake. " I guess I could never find the right one." Keira grinned. " Don't forget what I said, about Fairy Tail and True Heart. They're good guilds, and they take care of their own." Alex nodded, and the two were silent after that. After about a few more hours, they decided to catch the next train out of Shirotsume. Keira was going home, and Alex would keep her company on the ride there.

Keira waved the tickets in Alex's face who had been staring off into space. " Wow. Earthland to Alex, Earthland to Alex. Do you copy?" she jokingly asked and Alex rolled her eyes, playfully punching Keira in the arm. " Funny." the two boarded the train when it was called and made small talk on the ride back to Oshibana.

When they got back, is when things began to get weird for the Healing Mage. Keira jumped off the train, screaming 'woohoo!' and the townspeople did nothing besides way and cheerfully greet her. When Alex asked about it, Keira explained that most of the people in Oshibana knew her on a somewhat personal level, and that she'd grown up in the town almost her whole life. She mentioned living in a village in passing, but didn't elaborate on the matter anymore. The two soon walked up to a seemingly regular sized building, and Keira grinned. " I'm home." she said, before walking right up to the doors, doing something that Alex found stranger than her episode at the train station.

Keira had thrown the double doors to the guild open with such force, Alex was surprised that they hadn't come off their hinges. The redhead strutted confidently into the lobby...until she nearly stepped on a small white cat with bright red tiger stripes and red eyes, desperately trying to correct her steps last minute to save the small cat. In the end, she went head over foot and landed flat on her face. Someone laughed outright, and was then promptly punched in the face by an auburn haired girl in green.

Keira groaned and slowly raised herself off of the floor, a red mark stretching itself from her forehead to the slight upturn of her nose. A blonde sighed. " Can't go ten seconds without injuring yourself, huh Keira?" she asked and the redhead shot to her feet. " Nuh uh! I totally knew Morioka was there, I was just-I was just practicing a new maneuver for training!" she sputtered her excuse out.

" Sure.." the blonde said sarcastically. After speaking to the barmaid, Nalia, Keira decided to go back to her dorm room to rest for a while. She was tired and felt gross because she still had some traces of blood where it shouldn't be. She wanted to take a shower so badly. As she walked down the hall to her room, she kept thinking about the mission she'd just been on.

Someone had to save her. Because she'd underestimated her opponent. Erza would be disappointed. Mom and dad would be disappointed. " I feel so ashamed." she whispered to herself as she closed the door to her room. The despondent Mage took a shower and then succumbed to her self induced shame, choosing to hide out under her bed.

Back in the guild hall, Alex was looking for the younger Mage. " Have you seen Keira?" she asked the blonde that the two had encountered when they first walked in. The blonde looked over, as did an older, wild looking auburn haired Mage. The same one who'd punched the person that had laughed at Keira earlier. " Not since she walked back to the dorm house. She's probably recharging, she does this often. We call it her Annual Disappearing Act." the auburn haired one said. " I'm Lauren, Night Dragon Slayer." she introduced herself, extending her hand to which Alex shook.

" Alex Murrows." the blonde shook hands with Alex. " I'm Amber Mezariah." she said. After fifteen more minutes and no sign of Keira, Amber stood up. " I'm going to Keira's room." she announced and walked out of the guild. When Amber walked into Keira's room, she wasn't surprised to see that the room was clean, mostly. It had a few magazines strewn about, her suitcase lying on the bed, bathroom door wide open and the redhead nowhere in sight. Amber discovered the M.I.A. Mage quickly though, hiding underneath the bed. " Keira, get out from under there." she softly ordered her friend.

Keira groaned from her place underneath her bed. " I'm a disgrace~." she whined pitifully. " You're not a disgrace. Dream Mages are powerful, very powerful. I've faced them before, and I would not be here today without having had assistance." Amber reassured her but was met with silence. " You're not coming out from under there, are you?" Amber asked, knowing the answer deep down.

Keira didn't come out of her room, nor from under her bed, for the rest of the day. Lauren brought the melancholy Mage her dinner and she did eat it, from under the bed. Morioka was allowed to spend some time under the bed with Keira, in an attempt to cheer her up. It only worked a bit.

The next day, Keira was found in the training room, turning one of the punching bags into mince meat. There were swords, daggers, knives, an axe and even a rubber duck imbedded into the walls all around her. Amber couldn't help but wonder just **how** the duck had gotten shoved into the wall. Keira herself was a bit better looking than the walls and the punching bag that had just split open, spilling rice all over the floor below it. " Damn." the redhead muttered before moving to the next bag. Devon could fix the bag later.

The angry requip Mage was dressed in a blue crop top that stuck to her like a second skin, as well as the black spandex short shorts she had on. She was barefoot, and her hands were wrapped in bandages that were slowly coming undone. As Amber studied the room's seeming state of disrepair, Lauren walked in, looked around and shrugged. She instead went into the Magic Concentration Chamber, sitting on the floor and meditated. Amber personally didn't think that Lauren _had_ the patience for mediation, but it seemed to making headway over the time that Amber had known the insane Dragon Slayer and she'd been observing the progress of her friend's magic growth over the course of the years. When Lauren was younger, she could barely made a circle of night bigger than a dinner plate. Now, she could turn the whole sky into night.

Keira had improved incredibly as well as Amber's other teammates and guildmates. When Keira was young, she had trouble requipping even the smallest of things, like her keys or clothing. It also wasn't very fast, of course Amber had some trouble with requip as well. She and Keira were also nowhere near the level that Erza is at. Her requip speed is incredible, and while the blonde and redhead are close, they still have a lot of work to do before they can even be considered within Titania's strength level.

Keira was clearly still training to be in top shape for the S-Class trials and Amber supposed she was only working herself to the bone to see Shale's face when she learned that Keira was S-Class. Now, when Amber tuned back into watching her friend, Keira had apparently summoned one of her Spirits to help her train and were currently attacking a practice dummy enchanted to move by magic. The Celestial Spirit had blonde hair at the root, but further down it transitioned from blonde to a slight green, to aqua. His eyes were a lightish shade of purple and he wore an outfit with a combination of gold and aqua.

Amber had never met this Spirit before in her life, but based on how in sync he and Keira were, she's known him and has been in contract with him for a long time. Amber (and most of True Heart in general) had only met a select few of Keira's Spirits. The ones they'd met were Canis Major (whom Keira, for whatever reason, had named the Spirit Echorio, Echo for short), Hydra (who is a massive flirt), Delphinus (complete gentleman), Misaki, and Hayley. There were others, but the last four were special that almost no one knew of.

They were the Black Diamond Keys and they were even more sought out than the Golden Zodiac Keys, most of which were in Lucy Heartfilia's possession. Keira has threatened everyone in the guild that if they said one word about the Black Diamond Keys, she would do Chriskana knows what to them before the Mage had even begun to _consider_ letting them see the rare Keys. Keira was decidedly protective of her Keys. Once Shale had accidentally caught a glance of them without getting Keira's approval, and the redhead had kicked the Ice Mage clear across the guild hall. That had led to a _particularly_ nasty fight that day. In the end, Master Kokoa had stepped in and resolved the conflict. Both girls were reprimanded for starting a fight, and Shale was forbidden to look at Keira's Keys without her permission.

Abruptly, a large dog had Keira pinned to the ground as it licked her face. The dog was mostly black with white splashes, mostly on the stomach with a bit starting from the top of its head going to its snout. The dog was massive, bigger than any dog that Amber had seen in her life. Keira had said that Canis Major was big (hence the 'major' part of the name) but this couldn't possibly be the same Canis Major that they'd met, right?

" Echo! Sto-Stop! That t-tickles!" Keira stuttered out, laughing. Okay, apparently it **was** Canis Major, a.k.a. Echo. The dog got up off of Keira and she settled on her knees before hugging the large dog, and if someone were to walk in, it would seem as though a teenager was being eaten by a humongous dog. " How'd you get out here? I didn't summon you." she asked her Spirit who cocked his head to the side.

" Ooh! I almost forgot to tell you, but a Celestial Mage friend of mine happens to have a contract with your younger brother, Canis Minor! She named him Plue!" the large dog barked and spun around in circles and Keira giggled. " I figured you'd be excited." the redhead said. Keira stood up, shaking herself off and smiling at Alex.

" So, you're finally a member of True Heart, are ya?" she asked and Alex grinned. " Yup. A girl named Valerie invited me to join her team, as did a girl named Shale." Keira's mood darkened at the mention of her rival. " I'll kill that bitch." she muttered. Then she grinned. " Oh, I'll have so much fun during the S-Class trials this year.." she said, her grin beginning to look quite devilish.

Lauren laughed, Amber sighed because she expected her friend to act like so, and Alex was confused. " Let the torture begin!" Keira cackled, acting like an evil genius. Echo watched his owner with pupil and iris less eyes, tongue lolling out of his mouth. The S-Class trials were only four days away, they had no time to waste. Amber sighed again, resigning herself to the fact that the trials would be a bit harder than last year. But, at least she wasn't taking them.

The blonde requip Mage just hoped her bad feeling was wrong. She had a feeling something bad was going to happen. And she had the sneaking suspicion that a certain dark guild was somehow involved.

* * *

 **Well, that's it for chapter twelve! Next up, I have absolutely no fucking clue...As usual, please excuse any and all grammatical errors or misspellings, etc. I miss things sometimes, forgive me. Oh, I almost forgot!**

 **This is my chart for Jewel to U.S. Dollar conversion. I understand it almost perfectly, and in the end of the first volume of the manga, Mashima stated that 20,000 Jewel (what Lucy paid to get Plue's key back in Hargeon) was equivalent to about $200 in the U.S.**

 **If 20,000 Jewel is $200 here, what would (amount here) be?**

 **10,000=$100**

 **20,000=$200**

 **This chart is how I figured out how much Jewel Keira would get for her mission. By the way, the title of the chapter mentioning 'insomnia'? That was because of the Dream Mage. Get it? He's a Dream Mage, and Insomnia is when you are unable to sleep. It's either a disease or a disorder. Probably a disorder.**

 **See you all next time, and I hope it's a good chapter! Bye for now!**

 **-Always,**

 **FireHanyou16-**


End file.
